Behind the Twin Sons' Mask
by DarkSag
Summary: AU. Hadrian's twin brother was named as a savior when he was 8. Which side Hadrian was really on? In 6th year there was more than to meet new defense Professor's eyes who found Hadrian intrigued. Darkness secrets & violence. SLYTHERIN Hadrian. SLASH
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** I'm sorry about my error grammars but please tolerate with me. English isn't my first language and that's why it's difficult for me to write (type) properly with this complicated English. Just please give me a chance to learn my errors and fix it, thanks.

**Story summary:** AU. Hadrian aka Harry grew up with his twin brother, Joshua, closely before Joshua became The-Boy-Who-Lived. They always played together mischievously, but Hadrian had always been a little distance. Hadrian changed a big time after Voldemort's defeat (still alive as a spirit), isolated from his family and stopped playing with his twin brother completely. As he grew older the fights between him and his family were getting worse with Voldemort out there trying to kill them. Which side Hadrian was really on was mysterious. In 6th year, Hadrian had a new defense professor who was more than to meet eyes and also found Hadrian intrigued. Could they fall in love and be together or the darkness secrets and path got in the way?

**Behind the Twin Sons' Mask**

**Prologue**

James and Lily played with their laughing four years old daughter. They enjoyed the wonderful moment at outside of mansion in the perfect weather.

"Rose, look at the butterfly," said Lily, bouncing Rose on Lily's knees who squeaked in delight.

Rose slipped off her mother's knees and ran to the butterfly. "Catch it, daddy!" James grinned when she tried to jump to catch it, despised her short height.

Suddenly, a cry of pain and followed closely by a pitch scream of pain came out from the forest. The Potter parents and Rose froze in their position, the birds fled away from the forest in fear.

"Hadrian! Joshua!" Lily panicked as she remembered her twin sons were in the forest. "They are in the forest, James!"

James's face went to pale and his heart clenched then he broke in the run to the forest. _Not my sons_. He kept repeating the chant in his head, _not my son_. He couldn't bear the idea of losing them. They had to be okay. He knew Voldemort couldn't find this house unless the secret keeper let him in. It was hard for him to remember which the way his sons tended to play. The sounds of crying and gasping which he knew the voice very well were his sons. Fortunately, it gave him the clue where to find his sons. He rushed to Joshua after he spotted Joshua first who was lying on the ground in tears with his hands clenched his forehead. The sound of many pops appeared around him that scared the hell out of him. Apparently the Order of the Phoenix members arrived along with several aurors. He wondered how they knew what was going on here and got there on right time.

"Joshua!" Lily cried as she ran to Joshua's side and held him with watering eyes. A lot of voices shouted at the same time around them.

"Harry! Where are you?!" James tried to call for his eldest son.

"Oh my! I believe this is Voldemort's clothes," the powerful old man exclaimed. James whipped his head to Albus Dumbledore and his eyes flickered to Voldemort's clothes in shock.

"Impossible! He shouldn't have found here…." He trailed off for a moment then suddenly his face twisted from anger, "Wormtail! That traitor betrayed us!" He started to forget about Hadrian and ranted about finding the rat traitor.

"Yes, (hiccupping) he was (hiccupping) here and (hiccupping) tried to (hiccupping) kill me." Joshua managed to speak at the same time he was hiccupping from crying too much.

Albus Dumbledore and aurors interrogated Joshua about what happen. Joshua was happily answered their questions that drew everyone's attention on him and listened intensely.

"Well!" Dumbledore clapped with a tight-smile and said, "Joshua is the Boy-Who-Lived!" They all cheered and hugged each other tearfully in relief that Voldemort was defeated by only a child, their savior. No more hid and terrified of being found by Lord Voldemort.

"I found Hadrian!" One of aurors said with his finger pointing at Hadrian who was slipping down to the ground and gripping on the wood bar on the trunk of the tree house by one hand.

James berated himself for forgetting his eldest son and went to his side. Noted that his son was sitting against the trunk and then he pulled Hadrian up to his side to walk back to their mansion. Joshua watched at his older twin brother who stared back at him with betrayal that filled in his emerald eyes. His father picked Hadrian up into his arms to carry him when he realized Hadrian was very exhausted to walk.

"Come on, Josh." His mother took his hand to pull him along with her. Joshua walked following his mother and at the same time he looked over his shoulder at Hadrian.

Before Hadrian fell asleep, he threw another glance at Joshua with betrayed and accused looking. Joshua actually winced and couldn't bear to see the betrayed look from Hadrian, he looked away.

Joshua trailed his finger on the new scar of lightning bolt from his forehead as he was on his way back to mansion with family. His brown eyes lowered as he recalled his twin brother's…

Emerald eyes filled with betrayal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The huge mansion could be spotted from far away surrounded by people. It was no secret that the Potter family lived there. Potter family was filthy wealthy and came from an old pureblood ancestry. People rarely could get through the gate of mansion. The Potter family had very tight guard around there. They assumed the Potters were always a happy loving family, to them at least. They had no idea how wrong they were.

The lonely sixteen years old boy sat by the window and stared off into the space in his large bedroom. His bedroom was rather dark in color with black, green and silver. There were a lot of books on the shelves and few pictures from his childhood. He even had his own bathroom. He had been sitting like this for half an hour and lost in his own thought while his family was the downstairs chatting happily. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by house elf popping right in front of him.

"Master Hadrian, it's lunch time. You mother wants you downstairs right now." After that she bowed at him and disappeared.

Sighed, Hadrian stood up smoothing his robes down then walked out of his bedroom. He wasn't in mood to eat with his family and guests right now. He stopped in the doorway, watching his family and the guests eat their lunch with their smiles on faces. The anger burned in him, but he ruthlessly pushed it aside and kept blanking his face as he walked to his seat. Everyone went quiet as all the eyes were on him. It annoyed him greatly, even though he should have gotten used to it a long time ago.

Hadrian raised his dark eyebrow. "It's rude to stare," he said coldly. He smirked in satisfaction when they looked away quickly.

Someone cleared the throat; his eyes flickered up to his mother who frowned at him in disapproval. It didn't bother him at all. It served them right for gawking at him like he was some sort of animal that was stuck in the cage for a freak show.

His mother introduced the guests to family. They were the employees from Minister of Magic and the Department of Mysteries. His father, James Potter, worked as Head of Auror and his mother, Lily Potter, worked for the Department of Mysteries as a researcher. Of course they were rather well known in the Wizarding World.

"Mum! I'm bored. I want to play the Quidditch," his young twin brother whined. Of course he always whined and threw the tantrums, yet he got away with everything most of the time because of his fame as The Boy Who Lived who was supposed the savior of Wizarding World since he was eight years old. No one would have guessed that they were twins. Hadrian had very pitch black shoulder length hair with cold emerald eyes and his skin was slightly paler than his twin brother. His twin brother had messy spiked dark auburn hair and warm brown honey eyes behind his black eyeglasses. They only had the same nose.

His mother hesitated for a moment, "Yes, Joshua. You can go." Hadrian could tell that his mother was a bit embarrassed by Joshua's behavior in front of the guests.

_Such a spoiled brat_, he thought inwardly with a sneer. Joshua ran off to the outside Quidditch that he loved so much. His mother looked down at her youngest six and half years old son who looked at her with puppy hazel eyes. "Leo, you can go too." She sighed.

Leon's face lighted up and shouted, "Great!" He ran off to find Joshua.

They went back to the discussion they had started. Hadrian listened to some of their conversation while he ate his lunch. Their information would be useful in one day if he ever needed in future.

When Hadrian was done with his lunch, he stood up, "Pleasure to meet you, gentlemen." He shook their hands. The guests nodded in return. "I will be out, father." Without wait for a reply, he walked out.

"What such a polite heir you have." One of the guests commented to Potters. Others nodded in agreement. Potters looked bit relived because Hadrian was always so cold, yet at the same time he could be polite. "Will he work for Minister of Magic or Department of Mysteries after he graduated?" the same first guest asked them in wonder.

"I don't know for sure. He never says much about his career," replied James.

"He could have either of jobs. From what I've heard, he got all straight outstanding in the subjects he took classes since his first year," said the dark brown haired and blue eyed middle age man. "He must have been tutored from a very early age, I assume?"

"Of course he received the education from an early age. I wouldn't let my eldest son to be ignorant, Brian," James stated. His wife nodded along with him, yet seemed somehow uncomfortable about this topic. Lily quickly changed the subject back to business.

This went unnoticed by all the guests except for Brian; his brows frowned slightly at how the Potter parents acted about Hadrian's early education. He vowed to find out why and fortunately he had the same job as Lily's to his advantage.

After Hadrian stepped over the border of anti-apparation ward, he heard the childish laughter echoes. He glanced over his shoulder to his siblings who flew around on their brooms and immediately a dark scowl plastered his face before he apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He went to Gringotts bank to withdraw some of the money from his own personal vault. The goblins bowed to him in respect which caused the people to become bewildered since it was impossible to make the goblins to do that to any human. Hadrian kept his head up in a superior way and proudly spoke in gobbledygook, the goblin's language that no human could ever complete successfully to speak so fluent.

"It's Hadrian Potter!" The stranger shouted in astonishment that he could speak gobbledygook.

The people started to gather around Hadrian and pointed at him while mouthed his full name. The reporters rushed to find the important information about him.

"He is amazing even though he is the twin brother of the Boy Who Lived," said the female, admiring his special talent. Hadrian heard that and gave her a charming smile.

The goblins blocked them out of Hadrian's view. After that he sneaked off to Knockturn Alley in the hooded cloak to cover his face before making sure nobody followed him. The fans were still waiting for him at the front of Gringotts's entrance.

The strangers glanced at the mysterious black hooded person that had a powerful aura around him. He walked to the shop 'Borgin and Burkes' confidently. The owner looked up as the door opened, the hooded person walked in. The man knew immediately who it was. He had been dealing with this customer ever since the customer had been a very young boy. They made an oath to keep each other's secrets. He gestured with his hand to lead the customer to the back of shop. The customer followed him silently. The employer opened the door that had many locks on it, "I got the books you ordered, sir."

Hadrian nodded in approval and went in to collect the rare darkest of dark arts books. After shrinking the books, he dropped a bag of a hundred gallons in the employer's hands, "Well done, Mr. Borgin." With that he whirled out of the dark arts shop.

-----------------

At night, it was a routine for Lily Potter to look out the window before tuck her children in. She spotted his eldest son Hadrian on his way toward to the front door. She got used to the fact that he always came home late from his activities. She tried to get him to tell her where he had been but never received the straight answer. She wasn't sure where he always went to. Sometime he left fairly early and came back home late. It was very difficult for her to understand him as he grew older. Her twin sons had very opposite personalities. Joshua didn't act like Hadrian who acted completely like a true pureblood and superior to them most of the time. Joshua seemed very carefree and a prankster like his father but Hadrian was always the seriousness one with strange calm and studiousness. She couldn't remember when he started being so secretive, it must had been when he was a toddler. The uneasy suspicious feeling crept into her about her eldest son, but he was such a good son, even though he was very much a mystery. Lily shook her thoughts off as she went back to her young 12 years old daughter, Roseanne, to tuck her in.

Hadrian walked upstairs to the end of dark hallway to his bedroom in North Wing. As he walked, he saw the other hallway in East Wing, light was still on from Joshua's bedroom. He hesitated for a moment before turned to his brother's bedroom. The door was already opened, so he stuck his head in the doorway as his right hand held onto the threshold. His parents were inside with Joshua, sitting on each side of his bed and talked. Obviously, they intended to tuck him in.

"I love you, Josh." his mother kissed his cheek, pulling the blanket up to cover him properly. "Sweet dreams."

"I love you, kiddo." His father ruffled his hair, smiling.

"Love you too mum, dad," said Joshua with a smile in return.

Hadrian stood still and stared at the parents and son moment. His parents stood up and mumbled goodnight again. Hadrian's eyes lowered down for a moment before glazed at them again, meanwhile his hand clenched hard on the threshold. He turned around abruptly and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Hadrian James Potter!" The shrieked words reacted to Hadrian's ears as he entered the empty kitchen except his parents. "Explain this!" Lily told him.

An eyebrow quirked at this demand, "Explain what, mother?"

"Well, she means this." James picked the newspaper up and showed Hadrian the headline, "**HADRIAN POTTER: SPOTTED AT GRINGOTTS!" **Plus the picture of him with a charming smile on his handsome face that could weak women's legs.

"Why did you go there for?" his mother demanded.

"I had a personal business there," Hadrian said with a good enough information as he poured the water of cup. "Why are you making it so big deal, mother?" He drank the water, eyeing his mother.

"You shouldn't have left without let us know. It's dangerous with Death Eaters out there after our family-"

"You should know better because I always went out and came back home safely." He said impatiently with a waved hand cutting his mother's ranting. "You already knew I went out yesterday when I informed father before I left. You were there." That left Lily to speechless for a moment then about to open her mouth.

James jumped in before it got worse, "Yes, you were right, son. I never knew you could speak gobbledygook so fluent. It was amazing."

"Well, I don't! When are you going to let us know that you could speak that language and where you are going next time, Hadrian?" said a fury Lily.

James walked between Lily and Hadrian to cut their glare competition. He went straight to Hadrian and put his hand on Hadrian's shoulder, squeezing a little. "I'm proud of you, my eldest son," said James in a seldom tone.

Leon bounced into the kitchen, followed by Joshua who rubbed his eyes by hands. Lily smiled a tight-smile at them and gave a glance at Hadrian that said it wasn't over yet.

The house elf served them a morning breakfast, they didn't say anything at the table and even Leon could sense something was going on between his parents and older brother.

"Mum!" said Rose, walking into the kitchen. "I got the Hogwarts letter late. Could we go to Diagon Alley right now?"

Her mother nodded, "We can go right now."

"I want to go too," said Joshua.

"Me three!" shouted Leon, his mouth filled with food. Lily scolded him to not talk with his filled food mouth. Leon gave her a sheepish grin. Lily shook her head at him fondly.

"We all will go to Diagon Alley together," declared James.

"I'm not going, father," said Hadrian as he stood up.

All eyes looked at him bewildered. James frowned, "Why not?"

"I already went to Diagon Alley and I am not in mood to go there again so soon," said Hadrian flatly. He turned toward to the living room and James followed him.

"I can't let you to be alone so often, Harry. Come with us as family." James tried to get him to see the reason.

"Don't worry, father. I won't be alone."

Lily interrupted him after she heard their conversation. "What do you mean you won't be alone, Hadrian?" said Lily sternly. "No one will be home and I don't want you to go out all day till night."

Hadrian glared at her, "I was about to tell you both if you hadn't interrupted me, mother." He changed his attention to his father, "I intend to visit my godfather."

James glanced between his son and wife. He hated to see them both argue. "Yes, that's fine with me. It's good idea for you to have godfather and godson time."

James put his hand on his wife's arm when he saw her about to protest. "Let him go, Lily." Lily's lips pursed as James nodded at him dismissively. Hadrian's eyes flickered to his mother from his corner of eye as he grabbed the floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" Hadrian disappeared.

Lily turned to James with her hands on her hips, "Why did you let him go?" She wanted Hadrian to learn to stay with family and obey his parents.

"Lily, you have to understand that Hadrian is different. He likes to be on his own," said James. "Beside I know he missed Sirius. They seem to be very close." Lily's shoulders slumped in defeat and nodded. Unknown to them, their children looked at each other at what they had witness the whole scene. A smaller figure's face changed into a sad grim.

* * *

Sirius whirled his head toward at the fireplace as the figure stepped out. He realized it was his godson Hadrian. "Harry!" said a surprised Sirius. His face broke into a smile and hugged Hadrian. Hadrian accepted this greeting because Sirius was the only who he was comfortable with hug. "You grow your hair much longer like mine, Harry. Quite suits you." He ran his hand through Hadrian's hair.

"Ha, yeah it was good to see you again, Sirius. No need to be so mushy." Hadrian slapped his hand off his hair and smirked at Sirius. Sirius punched his shoulder at same time said, 'Hey!'

They sat in the living room, talking to catch up the news. "How was your work?" Hadrian asked Sirius. He knew his godfather work as an unspeakable for a long time. Of course he wasn't supposed to know, but he found out after he overheard Sirius's conversation with his boss when he spied on him.

**Flashback**

_A young Hadrian walked aimlessly around at Grimmauld Place. He stopped at the step of downstairs and crouched down when he heard Sirius talking to someone. He frowned as he wondered who Sirius was talking to, and he stuck his head out between the bars. He saw Sirius talking to the man who was in the fireplace. "I can't leave. My godson is here and I want to spend my time with him," Sirius protested._

"_I hired you and you have to do your damn job, Mr. Black." the boss snapped._

"_No, today is my day off. I already let you know a week ago and you approved it. Pick someone else to do it, boss," said Sirius in a furious voice. The silence went between them. _

"_Very well, Mr. Black. Make it up at your regular time schedule job or I will fire you." The boss threatened him before pulled out of the fireplace. _

_Sirius stared at the fireplace then snorted, "Yeah right, I know you won't fire your best unspeakable." He turned around. Hadrian jerked his head out and climbed backward to hide from him but it was too late._

"_Harry?" said uncertain Sirius. _

**End Flashback**

Sirius was stunned that Hadrian had the capable of spy on him silently and understood what they were talking about at this so tender age. Reluctantly he was about to obliviate young Hadrian's memory of the conversation, but Hadrian promised to not tell anyone after he realized that he could be obliviated. Ever since Hadrian found out about him as an unspeakable, they grew closer.

"It became very chaos since Voldemort's return in your 4th year. Aurors didn't do their job very well. Most of Death Eaters were getting better at duel and became more deadly opponent, but I successfully captured several Death Eaters." Sirius trailed off. "If it wasn't for Fudge's refusal to admit Voldemort's return then we'd be fine with people prepared themselves against them." They kept talking about war.

"Do you think Joshua can defeat Voldemort? That's what everyone expected him to do it, Sirius." He was curious about Sirius's opinion. He didn't think Joshua had the capable to defeat Voldemort yet. Joshua lacked a lot of power and knowledge compare to what Hadrian had.

"I don't know. I tried to tell your parents to train him early, but they seem didn't listen and prefer to let Joshua to be carefree, even though he had been through and seen things a lot for his age. I heard he will receive some train this year," said Sirius, his hand held his chin as he frowned in thought.

After they ate dinner together, they played the knowledge questions and wizard's chess games for a while. It was getting late already. "Sirius, do you mind if I stay here?" Hadrian wanted to stay away from his family and spent his time at Sirius's place.

Sirius gave him a suspicious look, "Something happen at home?"

"No, of course there isn't. Can't I spend my time with my great godfather, can I?" The whole speech seemed just mocking a little cruelly at Sirius that he didn't know anything about what Hadrian was hiding.

Sirius frowned inwardly as he nodded but didn't believe Hadrian that there was no issue at home, "Alright, I will let your parents know. You know where your bedroom is." He went to the fireplace to floo the Potters. Hadrian went straight to his old bedroom since he was a toddler; he spotted the portrait of Mrs. Black, Sirius's mother in the hallway.

"Good to see you again, Hadrian," said a smiling Mrs. Black. Hadrian said the same in return. She adored him since he was a toddler. Nobody knew why. She hated and screamed at everyone who was a blood traitor to her except Hadrian. "Aren't you going to the library?" She was the one who gave him the direction of library that had many Dark Arts and Black Arts books.

"Of course I will. I can't miss that opportunity, Walburga," said a smirking Hadrian. He found his bedroom that was colored in dark blue walls with red oak wood floor. After he changed his clothes, he checked his hide spot if the Black Arts books were still there. At the same time Sirius opened the door and Hadrian moved away quickly then walked toward to the bed.

"Harry, I already let your parents know," said Sirius, eyeing suspiciously at his godson's behavior. He wasn't unspeakable for nothing. He could catch pretty quickly.

"Thanks, Sirius," said Hadrian as he was looking around. "Well, everything is still same."

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?"

"I like this room so much that I don't want everything to change, Siri." Hadrian smiled slightly. He lied down on his comfortable bed with soft sigh.

Sirius relaxed a little that Hadrian was just checking around. He knew he shouldn't be so suspicious of his godson. He shrugged off his suspicions for now. Sirius walked toward to him and ran his hand through his godson's hair fondly.

"Good night, my little Slytherin," said Sirius softly. He loved Hadrian like his own son. He didn't care if he was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor like him and Potter family.

"Night, dad," said Hadrian which warmed Sirius's heart that Hadrian thought of him like a father figure. Sirius left Hadrian to ponder in his own thought. Sirius was like a father figure and best friend he never had. He pulled out the black magic books to read after he locked and warded on the door. For a quick, his eyes flashed of guilty for hiding from Sirius. He dismissed the thoughts and locked it away. It was necessary for him to do what he did.

Sirius sat down on the bed, stared off into space. Recalled the conversation with Potter parents. He noticed Hadrian's parents seemed not pleased that their son stayed at his house, especially Lily. James approved it after a moment of disagreement and Lily looked like she wanted to protest but held back. He knew something was up between Hadrian and his family; maybe there was more to Hadrian than to meet his eyes. But he practically half raised Hadrian, so he should've known almost everything about his godson. Somehow he just couldn't put his finger on Hadrian and his family. He grabbed the picture frame from the small table next to bed and smiled. It was Hadrian and him. In picture, a slightly young looking Sirius held small Hadrian on his shoulders who was waving childishly and they were grinning happily. Gave out a sigh, Sirius hoped he would still be there for his godson, but it was getting harder to do so because of his job.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Several weeks passed away, Hadrian woke up early before his family did to pack his things for his 6th year at Hogwarts. He had to hide his dark arts books in his secret trunk. After that, he shrunk his trunk and transfigurated it to silver ear piercing to put it on his left ear. Once he felt satisfied with everything, he took a shower. Thirty minutes later he was already all ready; he dressed in Hogwarts uniform with the Prefect badge. He sat at the breakfast table, eating the breakfast that the house elf brought for him. His family finally woke up and was in rush to get ready for Hogwarts Express train at King's Cross station. Hadrian was the only who read the book and relaxed in the living room.

"Have you seen my firebolt?!" shouted Joshua.

"In the cupboard at East Wing!" replied Lily.

The family kept shouting for the missing things. Hadrian mumbled, "Loads of imbecile."

The loud crash echoed around the mansion, Potters ran to where the loud crash came from. There was only Leon standing there, widening his eyes with his frozen hands raised the half way like he was a deer that caught in headlights. The stunned silence stayed for a moment as they stared at Leon.

"Typical," Hadrian said flatly, broke the silence. "It isn't a big deal. Just let's go before we miss the Express Train." Hadrian sneered at his pathetic slow arse family.

"Hadrian!" his mother said in an edge voice. She rushed to Leon's head that had a bleeding wound. Nothing serious about the cutting wound. Finally the sense came into James's head; he rushed to his last son's side and repaired the broken glass of Quaffle. Obviously, it hit Leon's head while he threw it up and tried to catch it but missed.

Hadrian crossed his arms and leaned back on the wall. "Oh yes, go ahead tame our dearest little poor lion. Please don't let him lose his lovely head, mother," said Hadrian sarcastically and tried to hide his irritation.

Lily and James whirled their head glaring at him furiously. They just got replied by 'humph' and stared right back at them. Gave out a sigh, James tried to ignore Hadrian's a little cruel insult. Hadrian was always so cranky on the first of September. James knew they were running a little late for Hogwarts Express train. He hurried cleaning Leon up.

Finally, they were outside of mansion, the black and long limbo parked right in front of them. Hadrian hid his grimace at this muggle transport. "Why don't we just take the portkey to King's Cross Station? It will save our time from being late." Hadrian told his parents.

"True. Let's use the portkey." James told his family. Lily reluctantly agreed.

"Have fun, Josh." Lily hugged Joshua tightly. They were at Hogwarts Express train. Potter parents hugged their kids Joshua and Rose. Leon hugged them tearful goodbye.

"Pull more pranks!" His father nudged him grinning but it fell when Lily slapped his head. "No, James! Josh had enough detentions," she scolded him but still smiled.

Some fans were hovered around them. Even the reporters were there, shouting some questions and flashing picture of them. Sometime Potters loved it, especially Joshua and James. Lily looked around to find Hadrian but he wasn't there. She sighed in disappointment, he was always like that.

Hadrian scowled inwardly at them. _What a pathetic family I had_, he thought. He didn't even say good bye to his family and already left to find the empty compartment. He locked up the door, so he could be alone for a while before do his Prefect duties. Several hours later, he got out of compartment to do the duty.

The Slytherin Head Boy stopped him, "Harry, Congratulation at being Prefect again. I hope you know what you have to do right now."

Hadrian nodded as he walked through the hall and checked every compartment to see if everything was alright. He heard the familiar loud shouts. He urged to roll his eyes, he knew it were Joshua and his best friends had the quarrel with Draco Malfoy and his cronies as always. The shouts got worse and he could hear the hexes already started as he arrived there.

The dark haired man walked to the shouted area then he heard someone unexpectedly. "That's enough," the cold voice commanded. He stopped to watch the whole scene.

They froze at the cold commanded voice, turned their heads to the commanded voice. The dark haired man was impressed at young boy's cold tone. When they realized who it was and glanced at the Prefect badge then babbled to accuse others who were the fault.

The Prefect boy sneered, "There is no necessary to accuse each other like 5 years old." He looked at bushy haired girl, "Granger, why did you let it happen since you are the Prefect now. Maybe I should get our Heads to strip you off as the Prefect for getting involved."

Granger girl looked stunned for a moment before spoke back, "No, it was a mistake. I tried to stop them but they were stubborn-"

"Oh then you are unfit as a Prefect because of your incapable to handle the students," he cut her off, uncaring coldly. His murderous glare silenced the eyeglasses boy and red haired boy when they tried to speak to defend her.

Granger flushed in embarrassment and anger, "It won't happen again, Potter." She looked like she wanted to yell at him but held her tongue back.

"Go back to your own compartment right now." He glared coldly at them. The dark haired man was amused at this scene. Indeed, they scrambled back to their compartment except the two boys who wore the eyeglasses and other snobbish blond boy.

"But Hadrian, it was Malfoy!" The boy who wore the glasses protested.

The blond boy sneered, "Didn't you hear him say to not accuse, imbecile?" They attacked each other again but pulled away abruptly by Hadrian.

Hadrian had his wand pointed at them, "Enough of this childish quarrel. Malfoy, get out of my sight."

Malfoy left after gave them a hateful glare. The dark haired man could hear him mumbled, "Damn Potters."

"When are you going to be grow up and stop this pathetic quarrel you have with your ferret boyfriend, Joshua?" Hadrian asked him as he pocked his wand away.

Joshua scowled and crossed his arms a bit arrogantly, "He is not my boyfriend! He always came looking for us and started annoying us. You should give him the detention and take the points from him since you are the Prefect again."

Hadrian raised his eyebrow, "No, I don't think so. I would rather my house to win the trophy, not yours. Now get out of my sight or do you prefer I give you the detention?" He said in a hint of threaten coldly.

Joshua looked angry, "What?! You can't do that to me." His hands clenched into fist by his both sides. He stepped near Hadrian by nose to nose, glaring at him. Hadrian stared back coldly.

Hadrian gave him a small cruel smirk, "I can. It's my Prefect duty. You can crawl back to our dear parents and cry that I'm being cruel to you." He pushed his stunned brother aside, "Bye, brother." He kept walking through the hallway in grace.

Joshua stared right after him, glowing angrily. "Bastard…that filthy slimy snake," he snarled and walked back to his compartment.

The dark haired man hid the shadow corner, eyes narrowed at the comment Joshua insulted about snake. It was odd to him that they didn't seem to get along even though they were brothers. He shrugged it off and cursed Dumbledore for put him in guard duty to protect the precious savior and students. At least the Prefect boy took care of it for him.

Hadrian turned his head to left side and his eyes scanned behind him. He felt like he was being watched but he didn't recognize who and couldn't feel the magical signature. Yet, it gave him the odd feeling and his hair stood up from the end of his neck. _What the hell was that?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

In the great hall, all the students were seated in their own house table and the nervous mixed with amazed first year students waited for their turn to be sorted into house. The professors seated and watched them with smile, especially the Headmaster Dumbledore who was smiling widely with his twinkling blue eyes. The stern aged woman who wore green robes stood next to the sorting hat, started to call the students' name to come up there. There was a new unknown man with dark haired who looked calm and expressionless yet he had hardened eyes, seated next to the Professor Snape who kept glaring at students.

Hadrian finally found the seat at the end of Slytherin table next to Blaise Zabini who was in his 6th year classmate. They nodded in greet. Hadrian grew bored with the welcome feast and sorting. He looked around observing till he felt being watched like at the train. He laid his eyes on the dark haired man who watched him intensely from the staff table.

_Must be a new Defense Professor. Somehow, I get this feeling that he isn't what who we think he is_, he observed the man. He realized that the man was still staring at him. Wouldn't back down the challenge and kept staring back with powerful eyes on his blank face. They held the gaze till the man finally looked away when he was being called from Headmaster. He was impressed that the man could hold his powerful gaze. Something nagged him that it was so strange that the dark haired man had obsidian eyes with silver around it under the glamour. Hadrian knew this man was a powerful wizard and probably it was not good idea to get on his bad side.

* * *

The dark haired man scanned around the students. Finally he found Joshua, the Boy Who Lived at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly with his friends. He understood why twins didn't get along because of the rival houses. He was very curious about his own house. He looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted Hadrian seated at the end of the table, observing around. As if Hadrian felt his eyes watching him, looking up at him. They stared at each other. Hadrian's cold emerald eyes alike the killing curse tried to overpower him, but he was able to bear his powerful gaze. He sensed the dangerous and darkness of raw power from Hadrian. _I have to watch out this boy,_ he looked away.

He realized the sorting hat was over because the Headmaster Dumbledore already stood up and raised the both arms to silence them and announced the new professor.

"This is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Raz Skylar." The headmaster gestured at him as Raz Skylar stood up.

The students clapped and whispered gossiping that he was good looking man. Professor Skylar shook his head in mental and sat down. He gave a glance at Hadrian one more time before he ate the feast in starve with others.

Hadrian led the first year Slytherin students to the common room then introduced himself to them, lectured them about the rules, and to keep acting like Slytherin in public. "You can always come to me or our Head of house Professor Snape if you ever need us." He looked at them as they nodded in understand. "Okay, now it's late, you better go to bed right now. Good night." They mumbled goodnight in return and went to find their bed.

"You handled them well, Hadrian," said the silk voice. The black robe billowed behind the man as he walked toward to Harry.

Hadrian turned around to his left side to look properly at the man, "Yes, Professor Snape. It wasn't that hard to handle the rookies." He responded tonelessly.

Professor Snape looked down at him with his large hooked nose, nodded in approval, "Good night." He left with his robe billowing behind him.

Blaise and Hadrian were still awaked in room. Hadrian sat on the end of Blaise's bed and put the anti-eavesdropping ward around the bed. They talked for a while about the news they had heard.

"Do you know Professor Skylar?" Hadrian asked Blaise.

"No, I've never heard of him before till the feast. Why?"

Hadrian just shook his head and told him that he was just curious about him, "We always have problem with Defense Professor since our first year, Blaise. I jget this feeling that He will be the best defense professor we ever had." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Dark Lord recruited more followers and spies. Now he is looking for the neutral people to involve. We have to be more careful, Harry." Blaise told him.

They were neutral in the war. Zabini line was well known neutral for many years and Potter family got involved on the light side after James's parents died. Before Hadrian's grandparents' death, they stayed neutral but despised Dumbledore. Hadrian and his grandparents were closed.

"If they got the hold of you, which will you choose the side of war?"

"I will not bow down to half blood snake," said Blaise. "What about you, Harry?"

Hadrian didn't answer the question right away. Blaise thought Hadrian would not answer and about to open his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted.

"I don't know…I don't know," said Hadrian quietly as he stared off.

Blaise stayed silent and studied him which he was never getting bored of it. He really wished he could read Hadrian's mind to hear his thoughts. He understood why Hadrian wasn't sure. It was very difficult for Hadrian to make the decision because of his dislike of his family, Albus Dumbledore, and Dark Lord, but didn't disagree completely with Voldemort's opinion about muggles. All he could only hoped that they would not become enemy once Hadrian chose the opposite side. It could be very dangerous for him if he made a powerful enemy like Hadrian. He rather liked Hadrian's company and as friends.

After the conversation with Blaise, Hadrian changed his clothes to pajamas and went in the bed, but did not sleep yet. He closed the curtains and put the locked spell on it, so nobody could open it to interrupt him. He took out the dark arts book "Ancient of Dark Arts: the _most rare and painful curses_" and read for a couple of hours till he became tired then he put it away and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Next morning, the noise vioces echoed around the room, Hadrian woke up in annoyance. He got off the bed and grabbed his fresh uniform robes. He glanced at Malfoy who spoke loud. "You sure speak like Gryffindor, Malfoy." Hadrian commented as he was on his way to bathroom for shower.

Malfoy recoiled a bit but replaced with anger, "I don't speak like Gryffindor!"

Hadrian cocked his eyebrow as if said 'are you sure?' "Yet you still speak loud like them, Gryffindor." He taunted and the other Slytherin boys snickered.

Malfoy tried to cover his blush. He knew Hadrian was right about it, but he wasn't going to admit it. "Don't call me Gryffindor. It's the worst thing that you have full of Gryffindor family." He sneered, "How humiliate."

Hadrian wasn't a bit affected by this. He just smirked at Malfoy, "Obviously, I am very special." He replied back in an ego manner and continued, "You are the only one who acts like rubbish Gryffindor in your Slytherin family. How humiliate."

"Will you just shut up, Potter!" snapped Malfoy. "You will regret it."

Hadrian kept smirking at him. "Sensitive one, aren't you?" He said over his shoulder then closed the bathroom door. He could hear Blaise said, "Shame on you," to Malfoy like he was a dirty sinner.

Professor Snape gave the timetable paper for classes to the Slytherin students at the breakfast table. Hadrian looked at the schedule paper. He had all N.E.W.T in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potion class. _Well, should be interesting,_ he thought. He got up and walked out to his Ancient Rune class. Some students left to follow him to the class.

The two pairs of eyes, one of them was obsidian with silver around it and other one was blue twinkling watched Hadrian walking out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Professor Skylar dismissed the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class. He looked down the timetable to check who he would have to teach next. He realized it would be 6th year Slytherin and Gryffindor. He looked up as the students walked into the class and found the seats, watching at him curiously. Till they were all seated, he called every student' name to check for attend. He paused a bit then called the name out, "Hadrian Potter"

"Here, professor." The calmed voice spoke from the back of classroom

Professor Skylar turned to the voice and the raised hand. Hadrian stared at him as he put his hand down. Professor Skylar nodded then called out another Potter, "Ah, yes Joshua Potter the celebrity – The Boy Who Lived." He was curious what Joshua's reaction would be.

Joshua blushed slightly and puffed, "Yes, that's right. I am Joshua Potter." He said in an arrogant voice. Some girls looked longingly at him. _He got some fan girls_, Raz thought cringingly.

Professor Skylar cocked his eyebrow at his arrogance, "Let's see if you are excellent in this class, Mr. Potter." He said with a hint of challenge. He caught the redhead boy, must be a Weasley, next to Joshua dropped his jaw a little and nudged him, "He sounds like Professor Snape. It's creepy." He whispered, but Joshua didn't care and accepted the challenge. Professor Skylar smirked at Joshua.

Hadrian groaned inwardly, w_hy did Joshua have to be so foolish? I wish he isn't my brother. _

A snort came from front of him, "How embarrass that he is your pathetic brother, Hadrian." Draco Malfoy whispered to Hadrian, but enough for Ron Weasley to hear.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" shouted Ron, leapt up from the seat.

"That's enough!" Professor Skylar snapped as he glared at them much worse than Professor Snape would have ever done. The students sat still and stunned at his snap.

"As you know I'm Professor Skylar. I will not tolerate any of you fooling around in this class and you have to complete your homework, otherwise you will find yourself a detention, understood?" The students gulped at how stern he was, nodding in understood. Professor Skylar started to lecture about defense which sounded interested. After the lecture, all students practiced the spell in duel with opponent. Hadrian finished the practice spell early. Professor Skylar walked to him, "Mr. Potter, are you done yet?"

Hadrian inclined his head to see Professor Skylar, "Yes, Professor." He replied politely. They could see each other very much clear in close.

Professor Skylar realized Hadrian had left silver ear piercing which suited him well on his dark aristocratic looking. As he stared at Hadrian's emerald eyes, he found it hard to read any emotions behind the intelligent surface of cold eyes. Professor Skylar nodded, "You will display the spell in front of class for the next lesson, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian knew Professor Skylar tried to figure out something about him. Professor Skylar's eyes were still under the glamour and he wanted to confront him about it, but he preferred to wait till the right time to strike him. His instinct screamed at him to not trust this professor. He nodded in reply, "Bye Professor Skylar." He turned walking out of the class as the bell rang. The students collected their things and left, chattering.

Professor Skylar leaned back sitting on the table and his thoughts were running around in his head, trying to figure out what Hadrian was hiding. He would not give up till he found out his whole secrets.

* * *

"You wouldn't survive in defense with your lack of knowledge, Joshua." Hadrian mocked him, walking pass Joshua and his friends in the hallway.

Joshua scoffed angrily, "You are only jealous because I'm actually good at duel."

A harsh laugh shivered down Joshua's spine. "Wrong, Joshua. I could beat the crapping out of you in duel." said Hadrian, smirked with gleeful in his eyes and then walked away.

"Ignore him. I know you are good at duel, Josh." Hermione tried to console him when she caught the odd look flashed on his face that she never saw before. That odd looking disappeared very quickly. _Must be imagine_, she thought.

"Yeah, of course." He went back to his usual self with arrogant attitude.

The students walked into the Great Hall to find their House table to sit for lunch time. Hadrian already found his seat in middle of Slytherin table next to Blaise.

"Isn't the Defense class interesting, Harry?" Blaise asked as he eyed the new professor at the staff table.

"Yeah, we could actually learn something new," replied Harry.

"Potter finally to learn something new in class to fill his ignorant hole that he didn't know he had," said the Slytherin boy who was in Draco's crew, laughed.

"It's alright to be jealous of my knowledge. Too bad you are too stupid to learn if you keep following Malfoy like a lost puppet." Harry sneered at the boy who looked embarrassed.

"Shut up." The Head Boy Adrian told the other boy as he sat the cross from Hadrian. "I didn't have the chance to talk to you yesterday, Harry. Would we please talk after lunch?"

Hadrian nodded, "Sure, Adrian." He could tell that Adrian was stressed.

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw his brother. His instinct told him that Joshua was up to something when he and his friends looked around with a grin mischievously. _Must be a prank_, he thought. He put the protect spells on himself. He'd rather not to be humiliated in the front of public.

Indeed the prank happened, the students screamed then Malfoy jumped off to the front and swayed his hips as he danced around. His appearance was a vision of Malfoy female. They all laughed, included the professors except Professor Snape and Professor Skylar. Gryffindor table was the loudest laughter. Professor Skylar and Hadrian couldn't hide their amusement but didn't laugh with others.

After the wild of prank, the lunch was over; Hadrian went to meet Adrian in an empty hallway.

"Hadrian, will you please do me a favor to take over my head boy position for only 3 days? I had to go away for 3 days," asked Adrian, trying to hide his obvious plea.

"Why should I do that?"

"You are the only one I really can trust to do the head boy duty than others. You can sleep in Head boy's room. Will you do it, Harry?"

It sounded so nice to have own room for 3 days than shared with other boys in dorm. He knew Adrian had to pick any houses of Prefect to take over the head boy's duty. "Only if you tell me why you had to go away," Hadrian wanted to know why.

Adrian hesitated and cursed Hadrian for his sneaky to make him admit it. Hadrian as a Prefect was only person who was the best for head boy. "Dark Lord called for my family and my parents forced me to go with them." Adrian admitted in a low whisper.

After a short pause, "Alright, I will do it."

Adrian released the breath in relief and hoped Hadrian would keep quiet about his reason. "Thanks." He shook Hadrian's hand in grateful.

On his way to next class, Hadrian lost in thoughts. Voldemort already started to collect the neutral people to join his causes. He wondered what side Adrian would choose. _So, it was already beginning._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

At night, Adrian already left. Hadrian looked around in Head Boy chamber with his hands pocketed in his dark jeans' pocket, smirking in pleasure that he had the whole room only for himself with no disturb by roommates. His smirk suddenly faded to scowl when a sound of door knock cut in his amusing moment.

Reluctantly, he opened the door with a sound snake-like of hiss, "Yesss?"

The Hufflepuff Prefect boy looked surprised when he saw Hadrian, "Where is Head Boy?"

"Right in front of you," Hadrian said like it was an obvious answer. The Prefect flushed and stuttered. Through the clenched teeth, "I'm substituting as Head Boy for temporary, so get on it." That annoying dimwit wasted his time. _He better got the good reason for interrupted me_, he thought.

"Oh!" Apparently, the Prefect boy managed to find his wits. _Yeah oh!_ Hadrian thought sarcastically.

"There was something happen in the Prefect bathroom hallway with Slytherins. Professor Snape seemed absent today." The Prefect boy told him. _Now, it caught my attention_, Hadrian thought.

Hadrian arrived on the right time when he saw the upper year of Slytherin students hexed the first year Slytherins. Now, he was angry with their behavior and being interrupted just because of their misbehavior. Some of first year Slytherins fell down in pain and covered with blood.

"_Cruc_-"

"_Expelliarmus." _In a low of hiss Hadrian cut in 7th year boy who was about to utter the Cruciatus Curse on the defenseless first year Slytherin girl. The 7th year boy shot his head up to him from the ground, shocked. It didn't satisfy him yet because others were still bullying on first year students.

"That's enough!" Hadrian commanded in an icy powerful tone. They all stopped abruptly and jerked their head in his direction. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" They tensed when they saw the unpleased filled in his unusual emerald eyes.

The bulky leader stepped in, "To give the wimp first year kids' lesson, Potter." But then he continued when he saw his look as if said 'For what?' "That they shouldn't have disobeyed us when we gave them an order."

Hadrian used the legilimency to see the first year students' mind and what he saw angered him more. Never in his life he was so embarrassed and very disappointed with his own House. "You all except for first year move to the wall." Nobody dared to disobey him except the idiotic leader. With a jaw set tightly, Hadrian stared at the leader hard enough to make him squirming of uneasy.

"Move your nitwit arse over there before I make you do it." He spoke lowly that had hidden the mean of promise for the pain if disobeyed.

Finally, the bulky walked over there slowly with an angry looking. Hadrian ignored him and ordered the first year students to leave and help the injury students to bring them to the hospital wig. They thanked him gratefully. The bullies stayed quiet and watched him sending the rookies away. After the first year students were gone, the bulky leader spoke up again.

"Why are you letting them go?" he said, sounded disbelief and pissed off.

"I chose to." Hadrian told him like it was obvious caused the bulky boy to feel like stupid. He made the intense eyes scanning them, "This is very disappointed." He made himself like the boss Lieutenant, walking to right and left with his arms folded behind him.

"This wasn't supposed to be happened at all. No wonder everyone hated Slytherin with a passion because of this tortured that you seem can't hide it like a true Slytherin..."

Hadrian paused for a moment then spoke again, "You all make them to frown down on Slytherins… The worst thing is that you all tortured our first year Slytherins enough to cause the Salazar Slytherin to roll around in the grave from embarrassment!" He told them in an icy tone with a furious looking.

"I don't think so!" said one of upper year Slytherin boy. "Salazar will love it. You heard the story about him being pure evil."

Hadrian snorted that he couldn't hold back and stared at the imbecile boy, "There was no proof of him being pure evil. People assured it was true because of the rumor. Speaking of the rumor, we will have one tomorrow in the morning about us tortured our own people, the ones we were supposed to **protect**." He stressed the word to them.

"I don't care. They will respect us when they heard what happened." The bulky leader scoffed. The Slytherins shivered down the spine when they heard Harry let out a cruel laugh. The bulky leader looked uncertain about it but smirked, thought he was right.

Hadrian couldn't believe they could be this so stupid. He walked toward the bulky leader with his killing curse eyes glowing in the dark hallway and some of his power leaked out of him. The bulky boy actually stepped back a little and paled at this display of power that Hadrian rarely showed.

"_Sectumsempra." _A light jet shot out of Hadrian's wand toward him and hit his shoulder right before a blink of eye. A cry of pain shook other Slytherins and then few of them threw the curses at Hadrian.

"_Contego._" A shield appeared around Harry and the painful curses bounced off back to the casters.

"_Petrificus Totalus" _Hadrian paralyzed Slytherins in their position except the bulky leader who was clenching his bleeding shoulder.

"_CRUCIO!" _A red of jet curled toward Hadrian who stepped aside effortlessly.

"_Impedimenta" _The bulky boy was thrown backward against the wall. He didn't give up and leaped up to his feet then tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse at Hadrian again.

_Incarcerous, _Hadrian thought then the rope shot out of thin air and curled around the bulky leader tightly enough to make him to drop the wand. The leader looked so angry and glared at him hatefully when Hadrian laughed coldly at him.

"Oh, don't be like that, fella." Hadrian smirked and then his cruel smile grew bigger when he came closer to him. "Now you are under my mercy and defenseless like the first year. I'm going to torture you like you did to them, you wimp ass" Hadrian looked malicious.

"_Serpensortia" _Hadrian conjured the large snake that bared its teeth and hissed maliciously at the defenseless Slytherins. The Slytherins were watching them fearfully and about to piss in their pants. The bulky leader's anger suddenly faded to fear and horrified when Hadrian eyed to the snake and then jerked his head to him. The large snake understood the silent communication and moved like a crawl forward the bulky boy.

"No…no no no," the bulky leader shook his head when the snake came to his legs. He looked up to Hadrian, pleading to stop but Hadrian's face went darkened and smirked at the scene in pleasure.

"Now you fear me," Hadrian stated it as he walked to the snake and it crawled up to Hadrian's waist with snake's head rested on his shoulder. The bulky leader couldn't help but let the relief breath out of his mouth. "This is how you tortured them. All you get is fear, not the respect from them that you foolish thought it would happen."

When Hadrian saw the understood and realized look on their face, he stepped back away from them and took off the curses that he put on them. Uncertainly, they stood up slowly.

"You all will serve the detention for 2 months for attacked our tender Slytherins," said Hadrian. "The purpose of Slytherin housemates is to protect each other no matter what. Other Houses despised us. All we got left is only each other."

"Yes, you are right, Hadrian." The bulky leader finally understood the logic.

Hadrian turned around and walked away but then stopped, his head looked over his shoulder, "You all brought the Slytherin House a **shame." **With the final emphasized word, he walked away into the dark hallway. The Slytherins bowed their head in shame.

Hadrian was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice someone was in his direction. He slammed into the figure who grabbed him from falling.

"Jesus!" Hadrian cursed at himself for not pay attention. Someone whispered _lumos_, the light from the wand appeared in between Hadrian and the stranger. The snake on his shoulder hissed, not pleased with the reckless movement. Now, it was cleared for Hadrian to see the stranger' face from the light reflected. _Professor Skylar, _he thought, unexpected to see him in the Slytherin hallway.

"What are you doing in this hallway, professor?" Professor Skylar could tell Hadrian was immediately guarded from him that he didn't know why.

"Asking a professor who has the every right to be here, Mr. Potter?" Professor Skylar eyed the student to see if there was any reaction but nope. "It's not allowed to have a snake pet at Hogwarts."

Hadrian glanced at the snake then to Professor Skylar, "It is not a pet, a snake guardian."

"Guardian for what?" Professor Skylar questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"For this hallway, so nobody will be harmed." Hadrian replied with a fainted smile.

"How can you communicate with snake if you expected to work with it?" Professor Skylar asked curiously, arms crossed on his chest.

"A true Slytherin will never tell you a secret." Hadrian's smile widened a bit, looking more mysterious. Professor Skylar's lips twitched amusedly.

"I will escort you back to your dorm, Mr. Potter."

"Why? I'm perfectly capable of escort myself back to dorm, professor." Hadrian let out a hint of playful tone.

"Your snake guardian might not enough to keep you from being harmed, so I thought it would be great to use my help, Mr. Potter." Professor Skylar teased him.

Hadrian chuckled lightly as he walked forward and looked over his shoulder, "Please protect me, my knight."

Professor Skylar looked surprised on his face before it disappeared quickly. "Yes, your majesty." He bowed his head mockingly at Hadrian who smirked before followed Hadrian to reach his side.

Professor Skylar walked Hadrian back to the Slytherin common room. On their way, they were talking about different of subjects. To their surprise they were enjoyed each other's company. When they arrived at the Slytherin dorm, they murmured a good night. Hadrian turned his head to steal a glance at Professor Skylar before he went inside and Professor Skylar did so in return. Hadrian couldn't help but smirked pleased that Professor couldn't resist stealing a glance at him too.

Professor Skylar went back to his chamber, wondering about Hadrian. His company was rather enjoyable than any students. He shook his head and smiled when he remembered Hadrian's phrase about being a true Slytherin would never tell a secret. He was impressed that Hadrian managed to make him smile and other reactions like that. It was not surprised that Hadrian didn't tell him about what happened with Slytherins in the hallway, but he already witnessed the whole scene and didn't step in to interfere. The way Hadrian had been defended about the Slytherin House really touched him. The odd feeling of affections for the student burst in him. _Must be pride_, he decided. He tried to deny the affections but it was harder than he expected.

The next morning, the word about Slytherins already spread around Hogwarts and it reached to Professor Snape who was very pissed off. He glared at the fault Slytherins who couldn't bear to look at him. The Slytherin House looked at Hadrian in respect and amazement. The Slytherins who bullied the first year students apologized to them. The Slytherin House started the over again and grew closer to protect each other because other Houses increased their behavior very hostile toward them. Hadrian became the respected leader in his own House that Draco Malfoy lost the chance to be one.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Two weeks passed away pretty quickly, all the students and staffs went to the Quidditch pitch stadium. They were watching the professional Quidditch game that held at Hogwarts. Hadrian wasn't interested in that a waste of time Quidditch game. Currently, he sat under the tree, reading the book and right in front of him was the beautiful calming lake. The distance from him was the fading sound of the loud cheerful and roar disturbed him from reading. He grimaced at the noise then he wandlessly cast the silencing spell around him.

Hadrian hadn't been disturbing for several minutes till he sensed someone approaching him that he didn't exactly recognize but yet familiar with this magical signature. The shadowed figure covered him, his eyes shifted from his book to the figure. He found himself met the obsidian with silver eyes gazing down at him. _Why did we always end up to meet each other more frequently?_, he wondered.

"So, this is where you have been all this time, Mr. Potter?" Professor Skylar questioned.

"What is it you need, Professor?" Hadrian ignored his question.

"I was requested to search for you by Headmaster since you didn't show up at the Quidditch pitch with everyone else, Mr. Potter." He glanced down and caught the glimpse of Hadrian's cover book then he quirked an eyebrow, "Ancient Charms? It is not from the library, is it?" That book was border of Dark Arts and very old, worth of thousand years ago.

"No, it's mine, Professor." He told Professor Skylar as he shrunk his book and put it in his jeans pocket.

Hadrian was about to get up, a long and slightly tan hand popped in right front of his face. "Need a hand?" Professor Skylar offered.

His eyes flickered up back to Professor Skylar. He didn't know why he was hesitated to take his outstretched hand, but he grabbed it anyway. Unexpectedly, Professor Skylar pulled him up all the way to his strong chest. Professor Skylar's other arm wrapped around Hadrian's upper back. Hadrian's other hand grabbed the other's muscle waist to keep himself in balance.

"Oh, I didn't expect your weight is so light." Professor Skylar told him, smirking.

"Apparently your weight is worth about the elephant's tons of weight in your unfortunately small human form." Hadrian said sarcastically. He didn't expect Professor Skylar to understand what he said, especially the muggle animal name, but to his surprise Professor Skylar laughed softly. Somehow, he liked the sound as it rang to his ears.

Unknown to them, their hands were still on each other's body and stared into each other's eyes. The overwhelmed feelings burst in them making it impossible to break the unresisted eyes contact. They finally started to aware their body contact and struggled to stop the urge of staying in this condition a little longer.

Hadrian managed to break away from Professor Skylar. In order to stay away from his professor, he walked over to the shore of the lake and stretched his body to tend his cramped muscles. He could feel Professor Skylar's gaze behind his back. "What is it that you found me so interested since you 

seem can't stop staring at me, Professor?" A low of seductive chuckling came from behind Hadrian that almost shivered down his spine.

"Nothing. Your sweater was fascinating me. I've never seen anything like this." Professor Skylar replied.

It was true. Hadrian's black hooded sweater had the Slytherin House designed on the back of sweater with 'SLYTHERIN' on the top in green color. Also, his full name wrote down on the front of right corner sweater in parseltongue which Professor Skylar didn't notice it yet. Hadrian ordered the special clothes combined with muggle and wizard style. Thankful he was wealthy to be able afford it.

"I have to take you back with me to the pitch, Mr. Potter." said Professor Skylar, walking till he was right behind Hadrian. He heard a snort from the ponytail hair young man.

"What make you think I will let you to take me there, Professor?" Hadrian asked him in a hint of playful.

Professor Skylar smirked at this challenge, "Why, of course I can take you there easily." he taunted back, reaching to Hadrian's side. "Headmaster Dumbledore would have our head if we didn't show up there." He noticed when he said about headmaster, Hadrian's face became darker and colder but went back to blank quickly that he almost didn't catch it. He didn't comment it to him but kept talking, "And don't you want to see your family, Mr. Potter?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" hissed Hadrian, glaring at him coldly. He suspected Headmaster might have asked Professor Skylar to interrogate him. That old fool would never learn to keep his crocked nose out of the business that didn't concern to him. Hadrian didn't want anyone to know about his personal life. He trusted nobody.

Professor Skylar was taken back by his suddenly harsh reaction and behavior, "Of course not, Mr. Potter. I'm only here to take you to the Quidditch pitch."

Hadrian scowled inwardly, he never wanted to go there. Why couldn't he be left alone? "No thank you. I'd rather to stay here." Hadrian told him coldly.

"You don't have much of choices. Headmaster wants you to be there right now." Suddenly Professor Skylar was tired of playing the game with his student, "Come along, Mr. Potter." He walked pass Hadrian to head the pitch. He felt the magic shot off and then faded, he glanced back at Hadrian but only saw him following him silently.

'_What was that...I didn't see him using a wand'_, Professor Skylar mused suspiciously.

Hadrian hoped his professor didn't notice his wandless magic to take the silent spell down and his suddenly harsh reaction about his family and Dumbledore. He had to play along than to make his professor to increase his suspicions of him. However his instinct told him that Professor Skylar would figure it out later. _Hope not…_

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch. Hadrian fought to not scowl at the exciting people who kept shouting so loud. "For Merlin's sake, are they trying to explode my eardrums from their dreadful voice?" Hadrian murmured.

Professor Skylar smirked amusedly, "Probably." He pulled Hadrian into the crowded area. Professor Skylar grabbed Hadrian's shoulder to keep him stay next to him. Unfortunately, they got split up by the wild crowd pushing them. Hadrian sighed softly as he found his way to his Slytherin housemates.

Professor Skylar tried to find Hadrian but no luck. He ran into someone which much to his annoyance that he kept dumping into them. He snarled inwardly, couldn't they just stay calm?

Hadrian found the Slytherin students and walked over there. They were surprised to see his presence at the Quidditch pitch. He took his seat between Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised to see you. What made you to come here, Harry?" Blaise asked him, leaning back to see Hadrian better.

"Why ever not?" Hadrian responded with a careless shrug. Blaise rolled his eyes at his habit of respond indirectly the question. Hadrian spotted his family not far away from here; he hoped they would not find him.

The Quidditch game was already ended, but the event wasn't over yet. The professional player, Victor Krum flew on the broom around the pitch as the megaphone podium announced that one of people would be picked to compete against Krum to find the Golden Snitch. If a winner successfully caught it then would receive Firebolt II and the professional Quidditch game tickets as prizes. The students suddenly shouted wanting to be the one to compete.

"Settle down! We will agree who to pick one from the goblet." the voice echoed. The paper shot out of large goblet, "Alright, it is going to be… Hadrian Potter!" said the man after a pause. "Come forward here please, Mr. Hadrian Potter."

That went silence; everyone was stunned, even though Hadrian was a bit surprised inwardly.

"What?!" someone shouted in disbelief.

"He hates to play Quidditch! Pick someone else!" other voice shouted demandingly. Hadrian recognized this voice, it was his twin brother. Hadrian was furious at him because Joshua didn't even know his talents yet and he was pretty sure he could beat the hell out of Joshua at Quidditch. He just simply didn't interest in Quidditch that really disappointed his father.

"It is up to Hadrian Potter if he wants to play. The goblet chose him." said the man. "Come here, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian glanced at Blaise who watched him curiously if he would compete in the contestant. Hadrian stood up and walked down to the ground. All the people turned their attention on him, some of them glared at him jealously and some of them were curious.

"I accepted." He told the man. The man nodded, gesturing Harry to follow him.

"Do you have your own broomstick, Mr. Potter?" the man asked. Hadrian shook his head. "Very well, let's get you a broom."

"No, I got him a broomstick!" Hadrian turned to the voice in surprise. It was his godfather Sirius. He didn't notice Sirius before. Sirius grinned at him and threw his own Firebolt to Hadrian, "Good luck, Harry!" Hadrian nodded in grateful.

Hadrian hopped on the Firebolt and kicked the ground, firebolt shot up very fast. Hadrian flew around the stadium smoothly till he flew toward to Victor Krum. He turned around sharply and stopped in the opposite to Krum confidently. The gasps echoed reaching to his ears. His eyes scanned at the people on the stadium and saw his family was surprised by his performance, and then he smirked cockily. Hadrian winked at his godfather Sirius who chuckled.

The golden snitch was already setting free. As he heard the man shouted 'go!' he flew up higher above the stadium. Krum flew passed him and then dived down toward to the ground. Hadrian hesitated to follow him because he knew Krum was talented at Wronski Feint and he didn't want to fall into his trap. He dived down following Krum behind, but he noticed there was no snitch, and then he pulled out of the dive. Krum pulled up after he realized Hadrian didn't follow him and narrowed his eyes at Hadrian.

_You want to play the Wronski Feint then so be it, _Hadrian thought. He lowered his body to the broom as he flew forward to the bottom of stadium. He used his magic to check if Krum followed him. Indeed Krum followed him, Hadrian's arm raised as if reached the snitch. Krum panicked that he would lose, flying very fast and nearly at Hadrian's side. Hadrian's eyes gleamed before he turned to right sharply. A smirk across his face when he heard the 'thump', Krum was obviously crushed.

"He pulled a stunt of Wronski Feint!" the people shouted in astonishment

To his amazement that Krum didn't give up and hopped back on the broom, and then flew up. Hadrian searched the snitch, he knew he had to end it before Krum won. At the same time he and Krum spotted the snitch at the center of pitch. They laid their body lowly to the broom as they rushed forward to the snitch in the opposite direction, and then they abruptly pulled their broom up to the sky when the snitch flew up. The people gasped at how close they were about to crush each other.

Hadrian's family, Sirius, and plus Professor Skylar stared up at Hadrian who flew very high and higher above a hundred feet. They tensed as Hadrian fell backward toward to the ground following the snitch with his arms raised by his sides and his legs locked around the broom. His eyes closed, looked like a fallen angel from the heaven to hell. Krum just turned around and then dived down. Hadrian stayed like this till he was getting closer to the ground, he twisted around and his hands held the broomstick.

His body stayed low to the broom with his concentrative eyes on the snitch and Krum was finally caught up to him, right behind him from a few feet. Hadrian reached his hand out to the snitch. Now Krum was right next to his side and tried to knock him off. They kept their hand outstretched to the snitch. Hadrian called the broom to go faster, and finally his hand clasped the golden snitch tightly, the wings were helplessly flying in his fist hand.

"Hadrian got the snitch!" someone exclaimed.

Hadrian tried to pull out the dive but it was hard to do with this insane speed. His face turned into a determined looking as he put his feet on the seat of broom. He kept pulling up with his legs pushed down on the seat of broom at the same time. Unfortunately for Krum, he was too furious to notice that he was getting very closer to the ground; his eyes widened in fear and tried to pull out of the dive.

Hadrian managed to pull out of the dive. The loudest crushed and cracked bones below him echoed. Hadrian pulled up to the stadium's level and then he stood up on the broom with his hand held snitch out in the air, waving. The people were stunned for a moment then roared out the cheer. Hadrian kept standing on his broom and flew around the pitch with his arrogant smirk.

"Hadrian Potter won!" the man announced. The Slytherins, Potters, and godfather Sirius cheered loudly and prided of their Slytherin boy. Professor Skylar clapped and smiled faintly. Hadrian finally got off the broom and received the prizes. Suddenly, he was surrounded by people patting him in congratulation.

"Why the hell didn't you play Quidditch?! You got to play for us, Harry." the Slytherin Quidditch captain screamed at Hadrian's ear.

"Quidditch is a total waste of my time." replied Hadrian, caused everyone to drop their jaws in shock and disbelief. Hadrian ignored them and made his way out of the congestion. Once he stepped out of 

the pitch, he found himself being hugged by someone. He stiffed for a moment then relaxed after he realized it was his godfather.

"Harry, you were so amazing. Great stunts you pulled out there. Krum was totally fucked up, I'm telling you." said Sirius, laughing out of his head.

Hadrian couldn't help but laughed along with him as he let out a true smile on his lips and hugged Sirius back tightly. Neither of them noticed the figures watched them from the distance. The married couple was surprised to see their eldest son behaved so carefree like that around his godfather. The young boy glared jealously behind the black frame of eyeglass. The other tall figure was confused with his feelings and curious about Hadrian's real self.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Thanks for reviews and suggest me to have a beta but sorry because I have no idea how it works… I did ask someone to check and fix my grammar but she hadn't sent my chapters back yet. To answer your question, yes there will be slash between Hadrian and Professor Skylar. I'm moving slow because I hate rushing them to fall in love so quickly. You will find out later about why Hadrian looked betrayed when he was young and of course Joshua is the real boy who lived.

Yes, I love TMR/HP parings too but it isn't going happen in this story. I assure you that Professor Skylar isn't OC, someone you already know under the glamour or disguise. It will reveal later, maybe sooner if you can figure it out.

**Chapter Eight**

Ever since Hadrian beat Victor Krum in competition, the students kept looking at Harry with amazement and admiration on their faces. Joshua started to sulk and jealous at how much attention his twin brother stole from him, but Joshua kept up to his usual arrogant self. Even the Daily Prophet talked about Hadrian and printed the picture of him flying around with snitch flying hopelessly in his fist hand. It babbled that Hadrian should be a seeker for his Slytherin House and what a waste of talent if he refused to play because his flying skills was very professional. The Slytherin Quidditch captain kept begging Hadrian to join the team, but he was very headstrong and denied the offer every time he was asked.

Finally, Hadrian was relieved that he got Potion class next because his brother failed that class. Joshua and Professor Snape hated each other with a passion. Hadrian could be alone and relax in that class. He found his usual seat in the back corner of classroom, sat alone. At the same time other students looked for their seat, Professor Snape made his dramatic entrance with his billowing black robe and nasty glare. The students stumbled to their seat quickly before Professor Snape decided to take the points away.

"I hope you dunderheads read the advance potion book last night," snapped the Professor Snape. "Will any one of you explain what veritaserum is?" Always as ever the only Gryffindor in class Hermione Granger raised her hand quickly. Professor Snape's face darkened, "No one would answer this question beside the know-it-all Granger?" he snarled. Some of students gulped and raised their hand up. "Mr. Davis."

"It is a truth potion. Someone who drinks 3 drops of it will answer the truth every question was asked." replied Rogar Davis from Ravenclaw.

Professor Snape nodded, "Correct, Mr. Davis. Now we are going to brew the veritaserum and you have to make it perfect or you will get zero."

"Start now!" he barked when the students didn't start immediately.

Hadrian already knew how to brew it. An hour later, all the students finished with brew the veritaserum. Some of them didn't brew the veritaserum correctly which got zero. A few students who got zero were about to burst into tears.

"Your potion is very perfect, Mr. Potter," commented Professor Snape.

Hermione glared at Hadrian when she heard the comment Professor Snape gave him. Hermione stood up, looking furious and almost shouted, "Professor Snape, I brewed it correctly and why did I still get low grade?" Hadrian leaned back in his seat, watching Professor Snape got angry with Hermione.

"You dare to tell me how to grade it properly, Miss Granger?!" Professor Snape said furiously as he walked forward her. "Your potion isn't completely excellent like Mr. Potter's potion if you look at yours very carefully."

Hermione glanced down at her own potion and then Hadrian's potion. Professor Snape crossed his arms against his chest, glaring down at her. Hermione knew her potion wasn't perfect like Harry's but it was nearly. "It was nearly perfect and it's not necessary for you to give a zero for that, professor." She told him stubbornly.

Professor Snape didn't say anything for a moment, the classroom was silent. "You would get higher than zero grade if you are willing to let me test the veritaserum on you." There was a gleam in his dark eyes.

Hermione's mouth kept opening and closing, speechless. She wanted to have a good grade, but with this horrible deal that she would be asked very personal questions by this evil Head of Slytherin. Finally she opened her mouth, "Fine."

Professor Snape used Hadrian's potion to try it on Hermione to question her. The Slytherins sniggered at her answers. Hermione was burned with anger and embarrassment.

"Who are you jealous of the most?" Professor Snape questioned her.

"Hadrian Potter" Hermione stated in a monotonous tone.

"Why?"

"Because he is always been the best student as role model and skilled in most everything than I do."

"Don't you get enough that you befriended with his twin brother? Didn't he introduce you to Hadrian in his mansion?"

"Befriending him wasn't enough for me. I want everyone to recognize me like they do the twins. Joshua never introduced me to Hadrian properly because they despised each other."

Everyone's eyes were on Harry who was sitting silently with crossed arms. It surprised them that the twins were never getting along even outside of Hogwarts. After the eyes were off him and focused on Hermione to listen the next question, they missed the odd looks that Hadrian threw at Hermione. For a quick his eyes blazed with anger and hatred then it disappeared behind his cold emerald eyes.

At night, Hadrian couldn't sleep; he decided to go down to the Chamber of Secrets. He loved Salazar Slytherin's large personal library that wrote only in parseltongue. The most intrigued to him was the necromancy books. It taught him a lot about the dark spells and rituals. He tended to try those spells in Salazar Slytherin's duel chamber that had the protected ward from detecting the dark magic.

He was glad that he found the Secret of Chamber in his second year with the basilisk that kept attacking the muggleborns. Of course, the basilisk was killed in Joshua's hands by the Gryffindor's sword when he came to rescue Ginny Weasley. It was hurt for Hadrian to watch his twin brother killed his favorite serpent that he grew to love. When Joshua was knocked out unconscious by Tom Riddle, Hadrian stepped out of the hide spot to prevent Tom Riddle from come back alive as solid. They had a little chat for a few minutes before they suddenly dueled against each other.

**FLASHBACK**

"We don't have to fight against each other, Harry." said Tom. "We could rule the world together and we will be very unstoppable powerful wizards."

When Tom saw Hadrian was considering the offer, but looked uncertain then Tom continued urging Hadrian to join him, "I could teach you everything that school didn't teach, Harry."

"What made you think that I can't find a way to learn everything on my own, Tom? I'm sure I can manage it like you did in my age." Hadrian shot back.

Tom clenched his jaws, looking furious but kept it under control. "Yes, probably but it could be much easier if you have someone like me to teach you a lot."

"No, I think I will pass your offer, thanks."

Tom looked a bit annoyed but asked him other question, "How did you manage to get into Slytherin if you had such a loving family?" Tom walked toward Hadrian slowly. "Did you have a bad history with muggles and muggleborns?" He knew about Hadrian Potter because of Ginny's nonstop ranting about Potter family in his diary but Hadrian was still enigma to him.

Hadrian refused to answer him and glared at him, but his face paled slightly. Tom smirked and now he was closer to Hadrian, "You have to be power hungry and cunning with ambition enough to be a Slytherin. Obviously, you already are, Harry." His smirk grew bigger when Hadrian started to clench his hands into fist and more paler.

Young Hadrian stepped back slowly as he felt being threatened by Tom Riddle. The anger in him raised to surface when Tom kept talking about him like Tom really knew him. "Enough of this nonsense chatting." Hadrian snapped at him. A blink of eyes they attacked each other abruptly.

Tom was very skilled for him to actually defeat him at duel, but Hadrian found a way to destroy the diary by basilisk's fang that he ripped it off the serpent magically in order to destroy Tom's soul. Hadrian clenched the venom fang and ran fast to the dairy. He dodged the curses and stabbed the fang on the dairy.

"I'm sure my future self is looking forward to meet you again, Harry." Tom told him before he screamed as his body was ripped off, destroying.

Hadrian didn't move after he destroyed Tom, his eyes were on the diary, lost in thought. A sigh escaped his lips; he closed his eyes as he stood up and then opened his eyes as he pocked the diary in his cloak. Joshua was still unconscious, Hadrian walked over there to kick his side half gentle, "Wake up, you lazy ass." Before the sign of awaking, Hadrian left the chamber from another entrance.

Joshua got all the glory of hero and blabbed that he followed Ginny into the Myrtle Moaning bathroom to see what she was up to. He was shocked to see her hiss to open the Chamber of Secret and then he ran back to find professors. He accidentally ran into Professor Lockhart and Ron Weasley. They ended up going down the Chamber of Secret that was already opened. That pathetic Professor Lockhart got the nasty backfired from Ron's broken wand when Ron accidentally fell on it after jumped into the tunnel. The backfired magic caused the inside of tunnel stone wall to collapse and split them up. Joshua had to go through the already opened doors on his own.

Hadrian was there, sitting with his family and Ron's family in Dumbledore's office. He had to hold back the blurt comment from anger when Joshua claimed himself the one who defeated Tom Riddle. All Hadrian did was staring at his twin brother hatefully for lying and killed his favorite basilisk.

When Joshua finished his tale, he glanced at his twin brother and then recoiled at Hadrian's blaze of hatred staring toward at Joshua. They held the gaze, one with hatred and another one with confusion. The look from Hadrian was very familiar to him.

_Emerald eyes filled with betrayal and accusation,_ suddenly flashed in his head.

A look of comprehending crossed on Joshua's face that Hadrian knew the whole truth. _How did he know?_ Joshua looked away guiltily, but got replaced of smug when his family and Weasley family came to him in congratulations.

**END FLASHBACK**

Two hours and half later, Hadrian no longer could read the books. His eyes started to drop tiredly; he got out of the Chamber of Slytherin and hissed, "_Close" _in parseltongue. He glanced around to check if nobody was in the hallway before he cast on himself, "_Disillusionment" _He became invisible.

He walked in a hurry to the Slytherin Common Room, he nearly collided someone. He froze as the dark figure stopped and turned around to his direction. He thought it was Professor Snape, but he was wrong, it was Professor Skylar again. He held his breath as Professor Skylar's arm swung around to check if someone was there and almost touched Hadrian's body. He let his breath out in relief when Professor Skylar finally stopped and walked away. The curiosity kicked in; he wanted to know why Professor Skylar was in the hallway very late, so he followed his professor. He realized they were going down to the dungeon, to the empty of large room which he never noticed it there before. The suspicions came to him rise, how did Skylar know the castle so well? He waited for Professor Skylar to walk far away from him then he cast wandlessly to silent his shoes from noise and covered his presence sense. He managed to sneak in before Professor Skylar closed the door magically.

Hadrian crouched against the wall, watching his professor. Professor Skylar pearled off his robe to his dark trouser and tight black shirt that clung on his muscles. Hadrian couldn't stop his eyebrows to arch from surprise and his eyes kept trailing down on Professor Skylar's nice body. _What an incredible body_, he told himself.

A swish of wand, the dummies human-like appeared out of thin air and then Professor Skylar started to duel with them. It became heater and faster, Professor Skylar whirled around as the dark spell missed him a few inches.

_So powerful legs_, Hadrian was distracted by his professor's muscled body during watched the dueling. There was the only one dummy left, Professor Skylar hissed in a low voice and a powerful jet of black light shot out of his wand toward the dummy. Suddenly, the dummy human-like exploded to dust. Skylar closed his eyes, his face faded into satisfied looking and his shoulders melt into relaxation.

Hadrian stared at Professor Skylar in astonishment. He was truly stunned at how much of knowledge Professor Skylar had surpassed and even he hadn't heard most of dark and light spells. Apparently, Professor Skylar wasn't completely light wizard. Professor Skylar left the empty chamber, but Hadrian stayed there for a few minutes to think. The magic came from Professor Skylar was much more powerful and ancient too. He didn't understand why Professor Skylar's magic was ancient if he looked so young. He had his suspicions that Raz Skylar wasn't his real name and someone very important under the glamour. Finally, he walked out of the chamber and still lost in thought about this Professor Skylar that intrigued him so much. _Who the devil was he?_

_I must have Professor Skylar to train me, _Hadrian thought. He wanted that kind of knowledge and dueling talent that Professor Skylar surpassed to the most powerful wizards.

As he arrived at the Slytherin House portrait, he revised the spell off him to turn him into visible, so the portrait could see him as he gave the password to enter. His steps trailed off when he saw Professor Skylar and Professor Snape sat on the couch, looking at him with their solemn face. His heart lurched for a moment, "Professors." He greeted them in an emotionless voice. _Damn, they never were there till now_, he thought.

"Why were you out so late after the curfew, Mr. Potter?" his Head of House questioned him. Professor Skylar watched him blankly.

"I went to infirmary for headache potion, but Madam Promfrey wasn't there," replied Hadrian. '_Professor Skylar must be the one who tries to bust me.' _

"It was late. Also, you could have come to me, I'm known as Potion Master."

"I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I had to see Madam Promfrey instead," said Hadrian, trying to smooth his lies. He knew Madam Promfrey went to St. Mungo's, so professors couldn't catch him if it was obviously true.

Professor Snape nodded. Professor Skylar stood up and asked Hadrian after took a few steps forward, "Do you still need the headache potion, Mr. Potter?" He watched Hadrian carefully.

_Ah, so I must be right about him trying to bust me_, he thought. "Yes, professor. I still need it." It was true the headache started few minutes ago by thinking too much.

Professor Snape pulled out the potion and gave it to Professor Skylar who was standing between Hadrian and Professor Snape. Professor Skylar took a few steps closer to Hadrian, stretching his hand out to him. Hadrian glanced down at the outstretched hand and then he let his hand raised to the outstretched hand, palm touching the potion. His fingers lightly brushed on his professor's palm as Professor Skylar's fingers touched Hadrian's wrist which sent them both a shiver secretly.

Suddenly, Professor Skylar closed his hand around Hadrian's hand, "Don't drop it." He smirked at Hadrian when Hadrian glared at him. The loss of contact saddened them after Professor Skylar let go of his hand. Hadrian checked and smelled the potion if it was actually a true headache potion.

"You think I will poison you?" said scowled Professor Snape.

"Probably. Who knows, professor?" Hadrian heard a chuckle from Professor Skylar. He sighed inwardly; he was paranoid as bad as Mad-Eye. He gulped the whole potion. "Thanks." Hadrian started turning toward to his room, "Good night, professors." They bid him goodnight in return.

Professor Skylar stared after him, he knew Hadrian was the one who he almost collided in the hallway, but he couldn't see Hadrian. Probably Hadrian was under the invisible spell or an invisible cloak. Hadrian was sure a good liar to get himself out of trouble. Unknown to him that Professor Snape noticed him kept staring at Hadrian and then his face turned into a pensive looking at Professor Skylar.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Well, I seem don't have more time for this story, but I'll try to find some time. My beta isn't keeping her words to fix the chapters. I guess not all beta would keep their word. Try to ignore my error grammars.

**-**I don't mind to tell you who is Prof. Skylar, but I don't want to spoil the surprise for others. Just keep guessing :-) Nah, Hadrian isn't going to be dark lord. It just doesn't fit in this story.

**Chapter Nine**

Hadrian sat in the library to do his homework, but a little distracted by his thoughts. His mind kept drifting back to Professor Skylar that seemed to be stuck in his head no matter what. '_Professor Skylar seems to know or suspect about me. I better not let my guard down around him_,' he thought. He hoped Professor Skylar would not run off to Headmaster Dumbledore about his suspicions. He loathed that manipulative Dumbledore. He found out the real Dumbledore behind his grandfatherly mask when he was young. Of course, he never trusted that fool old coot in his whole life even before he found out about him.

He was rudely interrupted by the loud slam on the table by books. His head didn't move, but only his eyes flickered up and saw the girl with bushy brown hair. Even the Librarian Madam Pince glared at her in annoyance. He felt the hatred in him boiled, '_how dare that mudblood interrupted me at this table_,' he glared at her.

"Granger, go back to your usual table. You are unwelcome here." He sneered at her.

"Too bad. I prefer this table and I will sit here, Potter." Hermione Granger said in a bossy voice, her hands gripping on the table as she leaned toward a little. She didn't care if he didn't want her to sit with him. She glanced at him then paralyzed abruptly. She felt a bit fear rushed in her when she saw his face.

Hadrian's face expression became colder and a bit noticeable of loath in his eyes. He stared at her slight maliciously, "I suggest you to get out of the Slytherin territory." He said in an icy tone, giving her the last warn. He wandlessly conjured snakes with wordless spell and put the snakes right in front of her, hissing viciously at her. Hermione Granger jerked her head down and then screamed as one of snakes' head with large fangs that baring its fangs, shot up toward to her face so quickly. Meanwhile she screamed in terror and surprise, her whole body recoiled causing her to fall backward to ground.

"Be quiet!" The librarian shouted angrily.

"You were just luck to be alive from the petrified attack, Granger." Hermione widened her eyes and paled. She refused to take her eyes off Hadrian who plastered a cruel smile on his lips as she clumsily stumbled trying to get up.

Hermione tried to grab her things from floor, but not successful. She looked back at snakes; her face twitched of fear and fled out of the library. She barged into the Gryffindor common room with her horrific expression. Joshua and Ron snapped their head at her, surprised from her performance of entrance.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Joshua asked in concern when he noticed her pants and terror on her face. Hermione shook her head as she walked to the couch to sit down. The boys begged and urged her to tell them what was wrong. Giving in, Hermione told them what happened in library.

"What?! He did that?"

"That slimy bastard!"

The boys shouted angrily. Joshua couldn't believe his brother did that to her. He wanted Hadrian to be punished or suffered. "'Mione, we have to tell Professor Dumbledore about it." Joshua said in a determined voice. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione looked very hesitated, but the look on their face told her that they wouldn't back down. Her shoulders slumped a little and let a sigh out of her mouth, nodding.

--

Professor Skylar sighed which sounded like he was annoyed, on his way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. '_Now Dumbledore wanted to see me again. What the hell does he want from me,'_ he wondered. He got called by Dumbledore to see him in the office. He reluctantly accepted the invitation. He didn't feel very comfortable being too close to Dumbledore.

"Come in, Raz." Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully. Raz Skylar wondered how Albus knew it was him. Raz stepped into his office and took a seat, looking calmly. "You wanted to see me?" he questioned Albus.

"Do you want a tea?"

"No, thank you. Will you please get to the point, Albus?" Raz was annoyed, but hid it.

Albus looked at him with his twinkling eyes behind his silver glasses, "Ah, yes I wanted to talk to you." He said warmly and smiled at him. "How are your classes?"

Raz cocked an eyebrow at him. '_What?'_ He thought with disbelief. "My classes are fine." He wondered warily what Albus was up to his sleeves right now.

"That's good, Raz. I hope the students didn't give you any trouble on your first day teaching." Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly. Raz didn't say anything, but watching him. "Well, what do you think about Potter twins?" Albus wanted to know about his opinion.

Raz glanced at him oddly. "Why do you want to know?" he said tonelessly, yet guarded inwardly.

"I just wanted to know about Potters' education and behavior." Dumbledore assured him.

"Very well, they are behaving fine in my class, Albus." Raz gave him the simple information.

"Yes, I would like to ask you a favor for me. Will you please train Joshua Potter to be more prepared for war?" Dumbledore asked him. He watched over the top of eyeglasses to see Raz's reaction, but he was very well controlled. Raz opened mouth to say something, but the door opened, slamming against the wall abruptly. Three Gryffindors walked in with their furious looking.

"Professor Dumbledore! Harry attacked Hermione in the library." Joshua shouted in anger.

Ron Weasley nodded along with him, "He forced Hermione to left her things there." It came out somewhat rather pathetic sound.

Raz watched at them with interest and wondered what happen. Dumbledore sighed, "Calm down. Will you explain to me what happen, Miss Granger?" He asked her softly.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, professor. I went to the library and found the table I wanted to sit. Hadrian was there doing his homework on the same table. I went over there then he demanded me to find other table, but I refused and told him that I preferred to sit there. He…" Hermione hesitated, "however, I was froze when I looked back at him by his malicious looking. He suggested me to get out and when I heard the hisses, I looked down. There were so many snakes hissed at me. It almost bit me. I was so horrified and ran off. I just couldn't get the chance to grab my things." She finished in somewhat dramatic. It was no secret to her friends and Headmaster that Hermione was terrified of snakes ever since the petrified attack.

"Help us to go back to the library and find Harry. He had no right to attack her," demanded Joshua.

"Wait, Headmaster. I think you should know what Hadrian said before I fled." Hermione told Dumbledore, who nodded encouragingly to continue. "Hadrian's exactly words 'You were just luck to be alive from the petrified attack, Granger.' with his cruel smile. Headmaster, I know he was the one who responsible for opening the chamber of secrets and petrified attack."

Hermione leaned in and slammed her palms on Headmaster's desk, eyes piercing into Dumbledore's eyes. "I swear it."

Joshua looked shocked after hearing this. Hermione didn't tell him about that part in Gryffindor Tower. "Can't be…he is not a Slytherin's heir." He whispered to himself, shaking his head not believe it. Everyone missed Professor Skylar's attention snapped to Joshua when he heard 'Slytherin's heir'. '_Was that the reason why Harry glared at me about that incident?' _Joshua mused.

_'Of course what else reason why he gave you those looks_,' it whispered sarcastically in his head. Joshua lowered his eyes as his brows furrowed.

"If it's true then he was the responsible for Ginny!" Ron's face hardened as he remembered what happen to her sister. "Let's find him, Professor Dumbledore."

It wasn't first time Albus heard them complaining about Hadrian. Something was going on with Hadrian. He wanted to find out, but Hadrian always covered his tracks so well. "Yes, let's go to the library." Albus stood up, "Raz, we will discuss later."

Raz stood up along with him, "No, I would like to go with you in case if I'm needed as a defense professor." He wanted to see if the students said were true. He was very curious about Hadrian. '_Damn Hadrian for being so intrigued and mysterious.'_

They arrived at the library; Hermione led them to the table. Hadrian was nowhere to be seen, but her things were still there. "He must have left, Professor," said Hermione.

They watched her collected her thing to put in her bag. The students cranked their head in their direction to see what was going on. Headmaster Dumbledore went to ask Madam Pince if she had seen Hadrian.

"Yes, he left. Stop bothering him, Dumbledore." She glared at him. Raz found it funny because he hardly saw anyone spoke like that to Dumbledore. Eventually they left the library. Joshua still protested that they should go find Hadrian to confront him. Raz wanted to roll his eyes at his whine. They walked through the hallway.

"Hey Harry! Wait up," someone called for Hadrian.

They turned to the student's voice and spotted Blaise Zabini walking up to Hadrian. Hadrian bent his head down slightly as Blaise whispered to his ear in very low voice. Suddenly, Hadrian pulled back and smirked with a triumphant expression, "I knew it." Zabini shook his head, chuckling. It caused the witnessed people wondered what they were whispering secretly about.

"Harry!" Joshua shouted loudly at his brother. Hadrian and Blaise turned around to them. "Why did you attack Hermione?" he demanded.

Dumbledore stopped him by putting his hand on Joshua's shoulder. Once Joshua calmed down, Dumbledore asked Harry repeatedly if it was true he attacked her in the library.

"I didn't attack her, Headmaster." Hadrian denied calmly. How annoyed it was that mudblood ran off to Dumbledore all of the people he least wanted to see. He wanted to hex her so badly to just shut her big mouth up. Now, he had to deal with the old coot.

"Here Miss Granger complained that you refused to share the table with her, Hadrian." Dumbledore tried to make him felt guilty by hearing his disappointed voice. "You have to share the table, my dear boy."

Hadrian grew annoying already. "I didn't say anything about refuse and of course, I do share the table. Excuse me, Headmaster, I have to go." He turned walking away with Blaise. He heard the shouted hexes from Joshua and Ron toward him and Blaise. They reached out their wand and spun their heels around so quickly. It blurred the vision to others.

"_Protego_" The hexes bounced protect shielding spell back toward Joshua and Ron. They were thrown backward on the floor pretty harshly, unconscious. Blaise and Hadrian glanced at each other, smirked in amusement.

"Joshua! Ron!" Hermione screamed, running to them frantically. The swelling bruises and blood were already shown on the boys' face. She was very furious, they shouldn't hex Slytherins behind their back at first place, but she still blamed the Slytherin boys. Turned her head up to the Slytherin boys, glaring with utter loath visible on her face.

Professor Dumbledore stepped in before it got worse, "Professor Skylar, will you please help Miss Granger to bring them to the hospital wing." Saw him nod; he turned to Slytherin boys with a stern looking, "Both of you follow me to my office."

Blaise glanced at Hadrian to see if he agreed to go with Headmaster. Hadrian put his hands with thumbs stuck out in his pocket of robe and turned forward Headmaster, who already walking away. Blaise took the sign that they had to follow the Headmaster Dumbledore. They followed Headmaster to his office silently.

"_Mobilicorpus" _with a swish of wand, Raz and Hermione lifted the boys to the hospital wing. They lost in thought while on their way. The recently action of Slytherin boys were amazing and very quickly to defend they had ever seen. Of course, Hermione had seen it many times, but it never stop her to be awed by their power and speed.

"Miss Granger, would you tell me about Potter twins? I don't really know them much." Raz asked her, hoping he can gain more information about them. "I'd appreciate it if you tell me."

She looked pensive for a second then nodded. "Well, as you know Joshua is the Boy-Who-Lived since he was 8 years old and he always doing the hero things during his brother always stayed back and watched. When they got sorted into different house caused them to bicker much worse than it used to be before they came to Hogwarts. From what I heard, none of Potter had been sorted into Slytherin before. Hadrian was the first one, it shocked the many people. We thought he would be a Ravenclaw because he is the prodigious son of Potter with his amazing knowledge that considered him to be a genius."

"Were they always bickering before they came to Hogwarts?" his curiosity grew as Raz heard more about them. Nothing was wrong with being Slytherin. '_What caused Harry to be Slytherin?'_, he wondered.

"If I wasn't mistake what Josh told me." She shrugged, "He said he had no idea why Hadrian stopped playing with him all of the sudden when they were young."

"Why did you accusing Hadrian about the petrified incident? There was no proof."

Hermione pursed her lips into thin as her brows furrowed, "I just knew it was him." She tilted her head to Professor Skylar, "If you had been there- Hadrian's whole years here, you would have suspected too." She pierced her eyes to his, "He is dangerous, professor, with many secrets. We don't know what is his true intention yet."

They arrived at the hospital wing; Madam Pomfrey saw them and immediately sent the unconscious boys to the bed. She healed their bruises and cuts, but couldn't wake them up. As Hermione explained what happen to her, Raz walked out of there. He wanted to go back to Headmaster's office to see what were up with boys and Dumbledore. On his way in the hallway, someone much smaller bumped into him from left side.

"Watch where you are going," he snarled, annoying.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." The girl stammered, taken back by his snappy. He realized it was only young Gryffindor Potter girl, second year. "Sir, have you seen my brother?"

"I wouldn't tell you if I don't know his first name." He resisted the urge to sneer. That idiotic girl thought he knew which Potter brother she was looking for. "And 10 points from Gryffindor for not pay attention."

She frowned, not pleasing with him. "Everyone knows who my brother is, but it's ok because you are new. I'm looking for Joshua Potter." She said in a matter of fact.

Inwardly he was surprised that she sounded like Miss Granger, "Yes, obviously I'm a new professor. He is in the hospital wing unconscious right now, Miss Potter." A worry and panic across her face, she thanked him and rushed off to see his brother.

**--**

Blaise and Hadrian sat down, waiting for Headmaster to start the conversation. It didn't take Headmaster Dumbledore long to realize they would not say anything first. He started to lecture them to not hex back and since Hadrian was the Prefect, he should knew better. Also, they had to serve the detention for two months. If repeated, Hadrian's Prefect will be stripped off and serve the detentions again.

"You can't punish us for defend ourselves against them, Headmaster," Blaise disagreed. "They were the one who started cursing us behind our back."

"I'm sorry, my dear boy. They are unconscious and you both are not. You both will have two months of detention" Headmaster Dumbledore said as he looked over his eyeglasses, smiling sadly. A snort came from next to Blaise; Dumbledore shifted his eyes to Hadrian.

"You can't. I'm sure you could find information from chapter 8, section 3 in Hogwarts Rules book, Headmaster." Hadrian said, staring at him coolly and chin up challengingly. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore to punish them like that. Inwardly he smirked when he saw surprise and anger flashed in Dumbledore's eyes. Oh yes, he knew Dumbledore almost lost his facade of grandfatherly mask around him more like frequently.

"Very well. Mr. Zabini, you are excused. Mr. Potter, stay here." Dumbledore told them and waited for Mr. Zabini to leave. Blaise stopped when he reached the door, he glanced at his friend who got out of the chair and stood by the window, staring off. He knew something will happen if he left. Reluctantly, Blaise left him behind.

The silence went between them for several moments. Dumbledore observed Hadrian, who crossed his arms and watched the students played the Quidditch from the window.

"Mr. Potter, you will have two detention nights for your action toward Miss Granger. Do you understand?" Hadrian still stared out the window and didn't say anything. Got annoyed by his silence, "Mr. Potter, look at me." He said in a serious voice, losing a bit of mask.

Finally, Hadrian inclined his head to his right side toward Dumbledore, his cold emerald eyes boring into his bright without twinkling icy blue eyes. They held the gaze till it became intense and intenser as the sweats on their face started dropping. Their hands and jaws clenched as seemingly they were struggled something very hard. The power of their magic cracked around the office, the things in office were being blowing around in chaos.

On Hogwarts property, the people stopped what where were doing when they felt very powerful magic waved off and inside Hogwarts, the candles light swayed by wind of magic. All portraits clattered against the wall and the students scrambled together in fear and confusion.

Raz almost arrived at Dumbledore's office; his steps trailed off when he felt very strong wave of magic blowing passed him. He jerked his head surprised when he heard the racket coming from the same path way to the office. A realization hit him that it must be from Dumbledore's magic and maybe someone else too. How could they be so careless about what would have happened to this castle if it kept going on a little longer. This must be stopped. He ran passed the students who gave him an odd look, but he didn't bother to notice and kept running to the office.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes a bit into emerald eyes, trying to break Hadrian's tight barrier of occlumency, but only successfully ripped behind his eyes' barriers. He was really despaired to see Hadrian's memories and everything because he knew Hadrian was hiding many secrets. He got the small glimpse of his hidden emotions. Soon it was overwhelmed him from Hadrian's very full of negative emotions.

Hadrian's body turned toward him completely, fighting to push Dumbledore's legilimency back out of his head. He felt himself stumbled backward losing a little balance as his barriers behind eyes were ripped apart painfully and destroyed already. He felt so anxious that Dumbledore already got the grasp of his emotions. Ruthlessly, he attacked old coot's barrier by second and second, he ripped it apart in return painfully. He successfully grasped his emotions which were very dangerous and threaten to him by Dumbledore's most hatred that held for him and Voldemort. Before he went further into Dumbledore's memories, the door opened slamming as the figure barged in.

Raz barged in the office, the powerful magic pulled back to their owner. The things fell down to the ground caused the loud sound of breaking and clattering. He found himself being staring by the icy blue eyes without the usual twinkling and very alike killing curse emerald eyes. Both eyes were somewhat different with swirl of emotions visibly. All he could do was blink his eyes in surprise that managed to escape from him because it was very uncharacteristic for them to show their full of emotions. Albus and Hadrian were panting in exhaustion, grimacing.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Raz managed to utter the words. "Did you know what you both did almost destroy Hogwarts?"

Hadrian and Albus glanced at each other, suddenly the hatred filled in their eyes. Albus broke the silence, "No, I didn't aware it happened. I am sure it won't happen again, Mr. Skylar." He glanced at Hadrian again who glared at the floor.

Raz didn't know what was going on between them and he was sure they had a huge fight magically before he arrived. His eyes wouldn't leave Hadrian. It shocked him to see the physical emotionally Hadrian who clenched his hands that turned white and locked his jaws tightly, glaring frustratingly at the floor with his head bend down. Hadrian lifted his head up a little and his eyes flickered up to Raz with his utter rage plastered on his emotional face that he struggled to keep it under control. Raz recoiled very slightly at the unexpected display.

Hadrian had this enough. It was bad enough to show his emotions to Dumbledore and Professor Skylar. Damn Dumbledore for breaking his barrier of emotions. He tried to fix it back, but Dumbledore's magic kept interfering it. In frustration, he ran out of the office in almost inhuman speed.

Raz couldn't grab Hadrian when he ran out in a blur of speed. He was about to chase after Hadrian. He stopped at the half way of turning around when he heard Dumbledore said 'Let him go.' Uncertainly, he looked back at Dumbledore to see what will happen next. They stared at each other.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Joshua Potter has the bolt scar from the rebound of killing curse, but it wasn't actually his doing, it was from some help. You will find more about this incident between Joshua, Hadrian and Voldemort when the twins were 8 years old later. Hadrian has a good reason to feel truly betrayed by Joshua that day. That foolish Joshua.

**Chapter Ten**

Lily was exhausted from work and now she was looking after her youngest son, Leon who sat on the carpet floor, doing his homework on small coffee table in the family living room. James hadn't been home much lately. She knew it was because of Voldemort's increased terrorizes that James had to control and order the aurors around as Head Auror duty. Lily leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the stress.

"Mum! Mum!" a girlish voice shouted, panicky.

Lily's rested eyes snap opened and her body shot up from the couch. She knew it came from the fireplace, her daughter's voice. Lily gave Leon a look that told him to stay right where he was. Lily ran to the fireplace, "I'm here, Rose. What's wrong?" Leon stopped doing his homework and gazed at the papers as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Joshua is in the hospital wing unconscious with Ron. He was attacked by Hadrian and his friend." He heard her sister told his mum. He frowned, why his older brothers were always fighting? Family wasn't supposed to hate each other.

"Leon! We have to go to Hogwarts right now." His mom shouted. Leon jumped on his feet and rushed to his mom's side. Lily grabbed him as she threw the floo powder in the fireplace and shouted, "Hogwarts, the hospital wing!" Leon squeezed his eyes and gripped his mom tightly.

After they stepped out of the fireplace Lily immediately ran straight to Joshua's side and left Leon behind. Leon curled up his each corner of lips as an odd emotion flickered across his face. Leon glanced once more at his sister who blabbed to his mom about the incident before Leon sneaked off the infirmary. He had been wandered in the hallway aimlessly. He froze when the wave of powerful magic blew passing him and his eyes widened that lit up in recognition, _Harry's magic!_

**--**

Raz knew it wasn't good idea to talk or interrogate him about what happen recently. The looks from Dumbledore weren't pleased at all. Finally, all Raz got the response, "Hadrian Potter will have two detentions with you, Mr. Skylar."

With a nod, Raz gladly left the messy office to keep himself out of Dumbledore's wrath. Raz's feet bought him to nowhere after he left the office till he noticed all students rushed to the Great Hall. He stopped in the doorway of Great Hall, watching the professors tried their best to calm the students who looked frightened and confused. Some students demanded their professors to tell them what was really going on. Raz sneered at the upper year student demanding him to tell what was going on.

"Don't demand your professor! Show respect to your elders properly, you brat!" Raz snarled, sounding extreme pissed off. Didn't those students ever been taught to respect and obey the elders properly? It was much worse than in his past time. The male student widened his eyes frighteningly at Professor Raz and knew it was a mistake to cross the line with this cold and stern professor.

"I'm sorry, sir!" after the words came out of his mouth he fled away from professor quickly.

Raz felt a ping of satisfaction that he could make them afraid of him. A movement from his corner of eye caught his attention then he tilted his head to the movement. A small boy stopped in the middle of hallway when the boy saw him staring at him. Raz narrowed his eyes as he pondered why the young boy was at Hogwarts alone in the hallway. As he walked toward to the boy, the boy tensed a little then suddenly turned around and ran to other hallway. Raz cursed and ran after the boy, when each time he made a turn to other hallway and the boy already made a turn into other hallway. Raz didn't like it a bit that he had to chase after a little boy. He saw the boy was about to make a turn, he took the chance to stop him. He raised his hand to the boy's back and made a swish of his wrist wandlessly. The boy's body froze falling down right flat on his face.

Raz walked up to the motionless boy and grabbed his arm to pull him up as he released the bind spell. The boy's hand held his side of face that hit on the floor painfully and glared at him irritatingly.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Raz asked him, ignoring his glare.

"None of your business!" the boy shouted, shoving Raz's hand off of him. The boy tried to run away, but failed when Raz grabbed the boy's back of shirt collar.

"Stop doing that again or your body wouldn't be able to move again, boy." Raz threatened, trying to prevent the boy from run. Raz could felt the boy stopped struggling against him, but kept glaring at him that filled with rebellion. Raz raised his eyebrow at the boy that said 'Well, are you going to answer my questions?'

"I'm Leon." The boy finally answered Raz's question.

"Ok, Leon why are you here?"

Leon scowled and crossed his arms in defense, "I don't see why you have to know. And who are you?"

Raz sighed inwardly, such a rebellious and distrusted child. "Because I'm a professor here and I have a right to know why you are here alone." Raz watched Leon's eyebrows shot up surprisingly and then studied him from head to toe.

"Must be a new professor." Leon muttered to himself, but Raz heard him. Suddenly Leon smiled widely at him childlike that made Raz wondering what Leon was up to. "I'm here with my family and I'm about to go back to them. Bye, sir!" Leon turned around, walking away.

"No, I will follow you back to your family." Raz walked along with Leon who looked wary at him, but said nothing. They had been walking in silence for a while. Raz glanced down at Leon and instantly knew that Leon lost the way back to his family. Leon just kept pretending that he knew where to go.

"Where is your family?" Raz asked him. Leon didn't answer him back and stayed silent. "I know you are lost. Now tell me where they are and save our time, brat." Leon glared at him for calling him a brat, but Raz just brushed it off.

"Uh…they are in the infirmary." Leon noticed the professor's face that said why in the world he left the infirmary and then got lost. Leon rubbed his back of head, blushing in embarrassment, "I don't really like infirmary." The professor chuckled softly that only furthered him to blush more. He made an 'Hmph' sound, trying to ignore the professor's amusement.

Raz led Leon back to the infirmary. They managed to make some conversations and found out that Leon was actually smart for his age. Leon was very reluctant to tell Raz when Raz asked him why he was at infirmary.

"I wish they'd stop fighting so harsh. Brothers weren't supposed to hate each other, sir."

"Call me Raz. I'm sure they have reasons, Leon." Raz felt almost pity for the boy who witnessed his older brothers' hostile actions that could tear family apart.

**--**

Hadrian finally stopped running. He leaned his forehead on the stone wall with his hands clenched his head. Squeezed his eyes, his face was a contorted expression from pain.

"Ugh!_" _he grunted. '_My head is fucking hurt_,' he groaned in his head. He let the breath out and in repeatedly till his face smoothed back behind his usual cold mask. He had to go see Madam Pomfrey for the headache potion. He pushed himself off the stone wall, smoothing his robe neatly. He knew Dumbledore would have the hell headache too. As on his way to the hospital wing, people were running and whispering that only made his headache worse. He grimaced inwardly, what was their problem?

"Did you feel the powerful magic passed us?" Hadrian heard someone whispered. Widened eyes, he never thought it would go this so far from office. He understood why Professor Skylar barged in and shouted at him and Dumbledore for nearly destroying Hogwarts. Why did Professor Skylar overreact so strong like that? It wasn't like Professor Skylar cherished Hogwarts...was he? A sigh escaped Hadrian, running his hand on his long hair as he stared off and not noticed he was nearly arrived at the hospital wing.

"Harry!" a familiar voice yelled from behind him.

Hadrian whirled his head to the boyish voice, surprised to see his younger brother Leon at Hogwarts and out of the infirmary. "Why weren't you at the infirmary, Leon?" he asked his younger brother who grinned.

"I found him wandering in the hallway." A smoothing voice interrupted. "I supposed he sneaked off from hospital wing, Mr. Potter."

Hadrian straightened up, guarding himself inwardly from Professor Skylar's presence. Hadrian didn't expect to see him so soon. Not after Professor Skylar had witnessed him losing the control over his emotions. He wasn't ready to confront another legilimency battle after his occlumency was nearly destroyed by Headmaster. He was certain that Professor Skylar was skilled at the art of mind magic. Hadrian gave him a nod that he understood, "Come on, Leo." Hadrian turned walking to the infirmary.

"Leon!" Lily shouted, relieving when she saw him coming in. She realized he was with Hadrian and a man. "Leon, you shouldn't have left here. I was worrying because there was a burst of powerful magic."

Leon gave her a wide-eyed look innocently. Hadrian's lips twitched amusedly at his baby brother's fooled action. Hadrian spotted Joshua on the bed unconscious. He realized his mother and Leon visited Joshua. He knew his mother would scold him for attack him.

While Professor Skylar and Lily started to introduce themselves Hadrian excused himself and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, "Madam Pomfrey, I need a headache potion."

Raz caught what kind of potion Hadrian was drinking. _Headache potion again?_ He knew it must have to do with burst of magic in office with Dumbledore. He turned his attention back to Hadrian's mother who spoke again.

"What was going on with the burst of magic, Professor Skylar?" Lily asked him curiously. Leon was quiet and Hadrian, who returned, was also watched Professor Skylar.

"I don't know, Mrs. Potter, but don't worry about it. It hadn't done any serious damage." Professor Skylar lied, not wanting to reveal what he really knew.

Hadrian glanced at him expressionlessly, wondering why his professor had lied. Leon had been sitting on Joshua's bed, glancing between Hadrian and Professor Raz rather oddly. Hadrian caught the look and then stared intensely at his younger brother who stared back solemnly. _Does he kno-_, his mother interrupted Hadrian's muse.

"Hadrian James Potter! Why did you attack Joshua?" Lily's hands on her hips, looking furious.

Hadrian arched his eyebrow, "It sure took you forever to finally scold me." Leon snorted, covering his mouth by hand to keep himself from burst out laugh. Hadrian winked at him who getting harder for him to hold back the laughter in front of mother. Even Professor Skylar's lips twitched amusedly. "If you must know, mother, I didn't attack my dearest twin brother. He injured himself."

"It doesn't matter. You have to stop hurting your brother, Hadrian." She said in a stern voice. "You are coming home with me and Leon right now."

"What?" Hadrian was bewildered.

"Yes, you are grounded. You are staying at home for a week."

"No, I have classes. I hadn't done anything wrong." Hadrian protested coldly. He refused going home for a week for defend himself against Joshua and he would miss a lot of homework. "This school can give me a detention. It is not necessary for you to pull me out of here, mother."

Raz and Leon backed off when Lily and Hadrian started to argue heatedly. Raz moved over to the wall and leaned against it with crossed arms, observing Hadrian who couldn't hide the blaze of anger in his emerald eyes.

"Ah, Lily!" Albus Dumbledore entered, smiling happily at her. Everyone turned their eyes at him, but Hadrian turned away suddenly and leaned to his mother's ear to whisper.

"Mother, we better leave right now before I change my mind." Hadrian whispered in her ear very quietly. Lily thought it was odd but nodded approvingly.

"It's good to see you again, Albus. But I must get going. I'm taking Hadrian with me for a week." Her voice told him that it held no room for argument. Leon jumped off the bed and ran to her side. Leon found it strange that his older brother suddenly changed his mind to go home after Dumbledore arrived.

Potter family had already left. Hadrian had left without a word. Raz stared at the fireplace where they disappeared. He shifted his eyes to Headmaster Dumbledore, pushing himself off the wall and gave Dumbledore a nod before walked out of infirmary. He heard Dumbledore murmured a request for a headache potion. _Another headache?_, Raz thought oddly. He let himself to recall what happened in the office. There were so many emotions on their face. Now they got headache because of that? He wanted to know what the hell they did in the office. He arrived at his chamber and about to utter the password at the portrait door.

"Occlumency." Raz said to himself suddenly. Of course it made sense that they had been fought mentally from legilimency. No wonder they got a bad headache and showed the emotions in the office.

"No, it's wrong password." said a voice.

"What?" Raz was completely lost, glanced up at the portrait of door then realized that he unconsciously spoke the wrong password.

"No, it's wrong password too." a voice told him again. Raz glared at the portrait.

--

Lily gave Hadrian a lashing tongue after arrived at home, that he had to stay inside the manor and do the chores. Hadrian just grunted annoyingly at her and went straight to his bedroom. He jumped on his comfortable bed, relaxing himself as he fixed his slightly damaged occlumency barriers to be much stronger and harder to break than before. It didn't please him that his mental barriers weren't very strong enough to block off the powerful legilimency completely if Dumbledore was nearly able to invade his darkest and personal memories. However, Dumbledore had many years of experience in occlumency and legilimency than he had.

"Damn you, old fool." He whispered angrily, hardening his face and furrowing his eyebrows slightly. He rolled to his side, staring the form picture of his grandparents on his small light table. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the picture.

"_My grandson, be always on alert when you are around Albus Dumbledore," said his grandfather, Charlus Potter. "He is a dangerous manipulative man, Harry."_

_--_

"_Get stronger and be most powerful, Hadrian," said his dying grandfather. "I'm proud of you, my grandson…I will always love you…no matter who you are." Charlus's hand that held Hadrian's head slipping down as his final breath stopped. Younger Hadrian lowered his head on his grandfather's chest and kept crying quietly._

_--_

"_I will avenge you, grandpa and grandma." The younger Hadrian vowed as he stared at his grandparent's grave tomb. _

He fell asleep from exhaustion and missed his meals till next the morning. Hadrian took a shower before went down to the kitchen for breakfast in casual, but neat muggle clothes. He left his many clothes at Hogwarts, all he could find mostly muggle clothes and very expensive formal robes in the closet. His mother insisted to buy muggle things and clothes; of course because she was a muggleborn. Hadrian glared at his muggle clothes, he didn't feel very pureblood, but sometime muggle stuffs weren't that bad.

Hadrian dropped himself in the seat at breakfast table; the cook house elf already brought a plate for him. As he took a bite of food his eyes closed, 'hmm' deliciously. He didn't realize he was really starved and home made food tasted way better than Hogwarts. He was enjoying his breakfast till her mother interrupted him when she told him that he had to drop Leon off at his muggle elementary school. His father hadn't been at home from work since two days.

"It's your duty to drop him off at his school and pick him up after school." His mother looked over at Hadrian, drinking the orange juice in a hurry. "I have to go to work. Oh! And do it in a muggle way on time, do you understand me?" she pointed her finger at him sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Hadrian's voice had the taint of sarcasm. Lily left before kissed Leon's head. Hadrian drank the orange juice as eyeing on Leon from corner of eye. Leon sat quietly and staring back at him. "It's a little late to drop you off at your school right now, huh?" said Hadrian after he finished the drink.

Leon turned his head to the clock and then nodded, "It will be late if we walk."

Leon gave him a wary look when all of the sudden Hadrian smirked mischievously. "Whoever said we are going to walk?" Hadrian told him, grabbing Leon's arm and pulled him to feet.

They stopped by the small hide spot at outside which Leon never noticed it before; Hadrian walked over there and opened the mini gate. It was dark inside till Hadrian flicked the light on. Leon widened his eyes in surprise. The black street race motorcycle parked innocently and seemingly waited for race. Hadrian strode in, patting the motorcycle and smirked at Leon. Leon wasn't stupid enough to not see what they were about going to do.

"We are going to ride this. We will make it to your school on time, Leon." Leon shook his head, knowing his mother would skin Hadrian alive if she ever found out.

Hadrian grabbed the helmets for himself and Leon. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity to ride on his gifted motorcycle from his godfather that combined with magic. After he helped Leon to put the helmet on, he hopped on the motorcycle and pulled Leon behind him.

"Hold on tight or you will fall and die." Hadrian warned Leon, slapped the window of helmet closed. Leon wrapped his arms around Hadrian's waist tightly and swallowed frighteningly when he heard 'die'. Hadrian already started the bike and sped away soundly.

Leon gasped as Hadrian turned to right and left sharply, nearly hit other cars. Hadrian smirked excitedly at this feeling of freedom from the speed and wind blew them pretty harshly. They heard the sirens behind them; Hadrian glanced over his shoulder and saw the police cars chasing after him. Leon was horrified that they would be caught and mother would punish them forever.

Hadrian's face became concentrated solemnly and went even faster that blurred his both sides of vision except the central vision which was focused on the street. He could felt Leon's grip held him even more tightly with knees straddled Hadrian's hips more firmly when Hadrian started to make the turns sharply and very gracefully. Hadrian went through the red light, the cars braked very loudly. The police cars nearly crashed them, but they turned around like a spin to avoid other cars and stopped.

They managed to arrive at Leon's school on time. Hadrian once again glanced back to see if the polices lost him. Yes, indeed he lost them. Leon got himself on the ground and took off the helmet, revealing his grinned face that implied he was enjoyed the ride.

"you were enjoying, weren't you?" Leon nodded at him. Hadrian leaned forward to Leon's level, "You were scared like a messed up little lion from beginning." Still wore the helmet, he watched Leon who looked surprised then outrageous.

"I'm not a messed up lion! I'm tough just like you." Leon glared at him and it was returned by a snort. Leon blushed embarrassedly. "Will you be here at after school, big brother?"

Hadrian nodded, "Go. I will be waiting here till you got inside, Leon." He gave Leon a little push on his shoulder as if said 'go'

Leon smiled brightly, "Ok. See you later, big brother!" He ran off to the building and before he went inside he waved at Hadrian that returned by a nod and a raised hand.

Hadrian explored around in the muggle world. He began to feel thirst and decided to stop by the bar. After he parked the motorcycle on the street by the bar, he walked up to stool and asked the bartender for some shots of Scottish alcohol.

"ID" said the middle aged bartender.

Hadrian was truly glad that he was adept at magic. He knew how to make a faked ID that claimed he was legal of age. Hadrian settled down and drank a shot after the bartender accepted the ID. He lost the track of time when he started to lose himself in thought.

"Potter?" said an odd familiar male voice behind him. Startled him out of thought, he turned around with his head titled over his shoulder slightly at the male figure. Hadrian narrowed his eyes when he didn't recognize the familiar face.

Hadrian and the male figure gave themselves a moment to size each other up. The male figure looked like a college age and had dirty blond hair with brown eyes. He was tall at about 6 feet and athletic body.

"Have you forgotten me already? It had been seven years since last time I saw you at public middle school," said a smirked dirty blond haired man and his smirk grew larger as he saw the recognition on Hadrian's face.

Hadrian tried to control his rage and the urge to destroy this guy. "Yes, it had been a while, Mackay." He greeted back calmly and coolly.

Mackay glanced at the shots that Hadrian had been drinking. "Drinking yourself to oblivious, Potter?" He walked closer to Hadrian. "Of course, I didn't expect anything less from you. You are truly useless without your foolish dead friend." He taunted somewhat cruel.

_Dougal struggled to stay conscious, but wasn't successful, slipping away into darkness as he fell off the cliff._

Hadrian's face hardened and replied coldly, "That foolish big mouth of yours would get yourself killed someday, Mackay." Hadrian stood up and looked straight at Mackay's brown eyes. He invaded into Mackay's memories. He found the information where Mackay lived and others.

A chuckle came from Mackay that implied he didn't care. "Hopeless like you could kill me." After a pause moment, "Sure you might have brains, but not hands of fist."

The tense air between them grew and affected others to stop what they were doing and looked over at them warily.

"You don't have the backup like the last time since your _filthy_ friend died four years ago and your other friends aren't with you right now, _Mackay_." Hadrian purposely mocked his last name and his death friend.

Suddenly, Mackay was raged and lunged with his fist punch toward Hadrian, but missed when Hadrian dodged quickly. Hadrian grabbed Mackay's arm and twisted it backward and held Mackay's shoulder as he kneed him very hard. Mackay doubled down as he clutched his stomach and tried to gain the control of ability to stand up straight. Not gave Mackay the time to recover, Hadrian punched his nose that gave the satisfied sound of crack.

Mackay cried out in pain and stumbled backward, but it only fueled his anger more. He ignored the pain and rushed at Hadrian. They threw the punches and blocked at each other. Unexpectedly Mackay shoved Hadrian over the chair, Hadrian widened his eyes as he lost his balance and fell backward over the chair. Hadrian's left upper temple hit the sharp corner of table, the blood burst out down the side of face.

Mackay straddled Hadrian and started to punch him, but Hadiran kept defending back and managed to switch the position. Hadrian was furious that the filthy muggle actually wounded him deeply. Hadrian lost himself in the blind of rage as he beat him senselessly. Hadrian hit Mackay's head with the glass of bottle and then threw him at the tables.

The horror screams from people when they saw a lot of blood nearly everywhere and two enemies' appearance got worse terribly.

He felt the hands grabbed him and pulled him off Mackay. Two strong men held him tightly as he kept struggling against them. The others grabbled Mackay to keep him apart from Hadrian. Hadrian was pulled out of the bar and pinned against the wall.

"Calm down, Hadrian!" said the dark haired and blue eyes man as his forearm pushed Hadrian back.

Hadrian was alarmed when he recognized the man from the meeting with his parents at manor. That man worked with his mother at the Department of Mysteries.

"You look like a shit with the blood all over you, Hadrian." He said with a half grin at Hadrian who went still and silent.

"Go figure." Hadrian muttered sarcastically. He was annoyed at himself for not noticing any magic user in the bar. He figured it must be during the fight that distracted him to check out if any wizards come in the bar.

"I will be fine, sir." Hadrian moved out of the grasp to walk to his motorcycle.

"Call me Brian. Brian Wright. How will you be fine if you can't do any magic to heal yourself?" said Brian, following Hadrian to the motorcycle. "Your temple cut still hasn't stop bleeding."

"What?" Hadrian snapped coldly. "I suppose you want to heal me with your fancy skills of heal spells, Brian?" He hopped on the motorcycle and started it. Hadrian wasn't about to tell him that he could do the magic without trace.

"Yes, if you will let me, Hadrian." Brian could tell that he didn't like to feel like helpless and depend on others. He wasn't about to let him go to look like that even if he pushed him away.

Brian healed him and cleaned him up that blood stuck on Hadrian. Hadrian went back to what he used to look like before got into fight. They heard the ambulance coming.

"Keep this event quiet." He gave a glance at Brian as he put the helmet on and sped away. He really hoped that Brian understood what he wanted him to do, keep the whole of this quiet from everyone and included his parents. So much happened to him since yesterday by battled mentally with Headmaster, ran into his old childhood and still current enemy, got into fight with him, and then unexpectedly met Brian that might rattled on him to his parents.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Dumbledore walked into Professor Skylar's classroom. It had been a day since he got into fight with Hadrian Potter and Joshua was already released from the hospital wing. He wanted to finish the discussion with Professor Skylar before they were interrupted by the Gryffindor trio.

He spotted Professor Skylar sat behind the table, grading the papers. He walked toward to him as Professor Skylar raised his head up straight at him.

"Raz, I would like to continue the discussion about Joshua Potter." After Dumbledore saw he had his attention, "Will you train him to be preparing for war?"

"Why should I favorite him over other students, Dumbledore?" Raz put the quill down and leaned back in the chair, "There are plenty of trainers who are willing and even eager to train him."

"I know you are the best quality to train him."

"I don't train anyone. There is no one who meets my expectation to be my protégé." Raz declined Dumbledore's pleaded offer. He didn't like to train anyone who wasn't worthy to him.

"Please, reconsider this. If you don't want to train him, but just please help him to be successful at Occlumency," said Dumbledore and then continued when he saw Raz's eyebrow raised, "Joshua and Professor Snape couldn't get along to work on Occlumency. Professor Snape tried to teach him the Occlumency, but failed miserably and consequently Voldemort sent the visions to Joshua's mind from the link of scar."

Raz was puzzled why Joshua didn't master at Occlumency if Hadrian did. The most interesting was that Voldemort could invade Joshua's mind through the scar. He knew how dangerous it was to let the Dark Lord toying with his mind. It might be an advantage for him to see Joshua's memories during the Occlumency train. "Why you wanted Joshua to be trained but not his brother?"

Dumbledore seemed to be careful to choose the words. "Hadrian is already very powerful for his age. I believe he already knows the Occlumency. I hope Joshua can catch up to his brother in power and skills. I know you don't want to train him, but please teach him the Occlumency. You might be able to have Hadrian as an assistant."

Reluctantly Raz accepted to train Joshua Potter the Occlumency every Wednesdays night. He would've might ask Hadrian to help his brother with Occlumency. He suspected that Hadrian learned the Occlumency from the early age, possibly on his own or from some help. Raz smirked at the thought of seeing Joshua's life. He knew he couldn't abuse his power on student for no reasons. He didn't mind to see a little piece and piece from Joshua's memories better than rape his mind.

* * *

It had been a while since Leon and Hadrian arrived at home. Hadrian left Leon to do his homework and whatever he did for free time. Hadrian went down to the training chamber to workout himself hard. He looked tired and terrible after dueling with the responsive dummies almost nonstop.

Hadrian lied back on the bed after took a fresh shower and stared off into space. He wasn't proud what he had done in the bar with Mackay, but it just happened too fast. He could've just tortured and killed him easily, but it would attract the attention by magic. Fortunately, he had the information of whereabouts Mackay lived from invading his mind. Deep down, he knew it was a mistake to forget about Mackay and his vow to have revenge on Mackay.

---

"_No, Dougal, don't do it!_" _he yelled in a whisper desperately. "Mackay will kill you this time for sure."_

"_I'm sorry, Harry. Remember your promise." Dougal left him behind as Mackay and his group approached._

---

A sound of knock on the door snapped Hadrian back to the reality. Hadrian closed his eyes to sense the magical signature and only found his little brother. Annoyance stirred in him as he opened his eyes and dragged himself to the door. He raised his eyebrow questioningly at Leon after he opened the door. His siblings rarely came to his door except the house elf.

"Big brother, will you please help me with my homework?" said Leon with his pleading eyes. Hadrian noticed Leon had brought his homework papers.

After a moment of hesitation Hadrian invited Leon in. Leon took his time to look around to see what his older brother's bedroom would look like; it was very larger bedroom than all siblings' bedroom. Hadrian led him to the small living room then he lied down on the couch seemingly lazy. Leon sat down on the floor and leaned back against the couch which Hadrian was currently using to rest. The silence went on between them as Hadrian checked all his homework papers.

"There are some mistakes and one of papers is incomplete, but we'll work on it later. Tell me why you chose those answers then I will explain why they are incorrect."

An hour later, Leon completed all his homework and decided to stay in his older brother's bedroom a little longer. Leon's eyes swept around till stopped on the forms of picture. He gave a glance at Hadrian before leapt to his feet and went straight to the pictures.

Leon's eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw the picture of young Hadrian that actually smiled very carefree. His eyes landed on picture of Hadrian, who looked like about five years old, sat on Sirius's shoulders, laughing and waving together happily. Of course Leon had seen other pictures of Hadrian that his parents put around this mansion, but most of them only showed the solemn looking and if Hadrian didn't look solemn he would either smirk or smile with a sly looking like the one he saw on the Daily Prophet. Leon wondered what Hadrian's true smile look like. Shifting his eyes to the last picture that Leon didn't recognize the short dark haired boy who had his arm over the short young Hadrian's shoulders who crossed his arms and they were smirking.

"Big brother," Leon called Hadrian, "who is this dark haired boy that had his arm over your shoulders?" He frowned when Hadrian didn't answer his curiosity and almost tried to ask him again.

"His name was Dougal. He came from a pureblood family…a close friend of mine." Hadrian answered softly, sounded distracted and distant.

"What happened to him, big brother?" Leon couldn't stop his curiosity after he saw how uncomfortable it seemed for Hadrian to talk about it.

Hadrian tilted his head to side and stared at Leon for a moment. "He died seven years ago," said Hadrian coldly and calmly with an odd glint in his eyes that send Leon's hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Oh." Leon knew it wasn't good idea to ask more if Hadrian had already scared him a little. Leon muttered a thank you for helping his homework and left the bedroom quickly.

A soft sigh escaped Hadrian and ran his hand through his hair after Leon left. He knew he scared his little brother. He realized he had a little difficult time to control his killing intent. It leaked out a little enough to creepy Leon out. His potential magic kept growing and sometime it mixed up with his own rage and murderous emotions that made his killing intent so powerful.

-----

Before the dinner started, James Potter finally arrived at home from work and wasn't pleased when he found out Hadrian was grounded for getting into fight with Joshua. He had to have a talk with his eldest son at the dinner.

Hadrian took a seat at the fancy dinner table next two empty seats to his father while Leon seated the opposite to Hadrian. Lily and James sat in each of the end of table. They ate in silence for a several minutes till James broke it.

"Hadrian," said his father solemnly, "you can't afford to get into trouble with your brother at Hogwarts like that." Hadrian didn't say anything and kept eating.

"Why on earth did you attack him?" James questioned with a frown.

"I did not attack him, father. He injured himself by the rebounded spells from my shield to defend myself," said Hadrian patiently. "He cursed me from behind, father."

James sighed when he heard that Joshua cursed Hadrian from behind cowardly. Joshua was a Gryffindor and wasn't supposed to do anything coward against family. He taught him better than that.

"No, you still shouldn't wound him badly. You are being too harsh on him, Hadrian," said mother in an irritated tone.

"Lily, that's enough. Hadrian has the right to defend himself." James stopped her before she went too far by being protective of Joshua. "Hadrian, this isn't the only discussion I want to have with you. See me at my study after the dinner."

Hadrian nodded. Everything went silent and slightly awkward at the dinner. Leon rarely felt so tense at the dinner table with family. Leon watched his father and older brother left the dinner table to the office. Leon shifted in the seat, tempting to spy on them.

-----

James and his eldest son sat down in the office. He studied his eldest son carefully. Hadrian kept his face blank with his usual cold demeanor skillfully. He had to admit he couldn't understand his eldest son and what was going on in his head.

"My eldest son," said James with a pause, "I want you to work for me as an undercover auror and help the Order of the Phoenix."

Hadrian surely didn't expect it, but expected it to happen. "Why? Do you realize that I'm still a sixth year student, father?"

James smiled faintly at his eldest son. "I have been watching you and learning about you for many years. You are a powerful wizard for your age and could rival to most of aurors, Hadrian." James explained patiently. "I would like to use your help with your impressed knowledge and skills."

Hadrian knew his father had always watching and observing him. Probably that was why he could get along with his father better than with his mother. Or it could be that his father wanted to be on his good side. He resisted the urge to scowl and sneer at his father for wanting to use him as a tool.

"You have plenty of Aurors and volunteers to help you and the Order of the Phoenix."

"It still isn't enough," James shook his head, "and you have the experience with duel which would've help us a lot." He watched his son who was thinking quietly.

"I will help you, but I will not help the Order of the Phoenix."

James raised his eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I'd rather not to have too many things into my hands. Being an auror is good enough, father."

James nodded, "All right-"

"But on one condition, father," Hadrian interrupted, "I want the full access to the library from the Department of Auror and Department of Myseries."

James's lips quirked slightly and tried to suppress his amused smile. He had expected something like that. Hadrian was a Slytherin for a reason. His eldest son had a tendency to ask something in return. Even though he felt uncomfortable to let Hadrian to have the full access to the library which had the forbidden books, but he willed to let him to learn the new knowledge more. It could be useful to have a powerful wizard like him.

"Ok, it's not a problem. You have the full access to it. You will start your duty tomorrow with me after you dropped Leon off at school by apparition," said James approvingly.

-----------------

Next day, Hadrian dropped Leon off at his school, using the apparition. They had to walk a little to reach Leon's school because he couldn't do any magic in front of muggles. His parents argued about the apparition. His father told her that Hadrian passed the apparition test in summer recently but his mother disagreed to let him use the side along-apparition with Leon. She believed that Hadrian was still young and might injury Leon. In the end, his father won the argument.

Hadrian went to his father's Head Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at level two in Minister of Magic. He knew how to get in the Minister and seven departments since he was young with his grandfather who always took him with him for the political meetings.

"Hadrian, I'm glad you are here," said James, letting Hadrian in. "I'll take you to the dueling chamber to see your level of skills before I could put you in the rank of auror." James explained after they sat down.

"I want to know what will we do about the underage magic?" Hadrian questioned his father. He already lifted it off years ago but he couldn't let his father to know about it.

"Oh, yes. You don't have to worry about it. I took care of it. It was lifted off few hours ago," James replied confidently. _Typically his eldest son would worry about that_, James thought amusedly.

"Last night I explained to you that you will be an undercover auror. One of my Aurors will know your true identity for a good reason –"

The door opened. A strong looking and dirty blond haired man entered with the neutral expression. "Hello, I'm Gawain Robards, the elite Auror." He introduced himself to Hadrian.

Hadrian had heard of this man before that Gawain was a great duelist and one of the best aurors. Gawain must be the one that he had to duel against before place him in the rank. "I'm Hadrian Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Auror Robards," Hadrian replied back politely.

James led them to the dueling chamber. Hadrian and Gawain stood facing each other, both observed each other silently. Hadrian could see the intelligence and skills in Gawain while Gawain could see the power and knowledge in Hadrian.

James couldn't wait to watch the duel. Hadrian and Gawain raised their wand and shouted out the spells. They dodged the spells, throwing another spells then blocked repeatedly.

"_Glacies culteyllus_." Hadrian whispered in a deadly soft voice, the ice of sharp knifes conjured up right in front of him. A quick whirl of wand, the ice needles shot forward at Gawain in an amazing speed.

Gawain widened his eyes at the unexpected spell. "_Aduro_!" he cried out. The ice knifes melt turning into water and wetting him a little after being hit.

"_Reducto!_" A blast curse hit the wall, it exploded making the hole.

Hadrian jumped out of the way and cursed back at the same time, "_Sectumsempra."_

Gawain dodged it barely. He grimaced and realized that Hadrian was good at dueling with impressed speed and reacted so quickly.

"_Diffindo." _It shot out toward Hadrian who dodged. It cut the floor into half violently. Gawain didn't stop casting another spell, "_Wingardum Leviosa!_" He lifted the small status and threw it in Hadrian's direction.

"_Diffundito acer!_" shouted Gawain, the status scattered turning into sharp and kept soaring toward Hadrian.

Hadrian tensed slightly at the speed before he ran forward. "_Ningo ningere ninx." _Hadrian muttered softly with a swish of his wrist, turning the sharps into snow.

Hadrian kept running toward Gawain and dodging the stunned spell. "_Flammerrum,_" he nearly hissed in whisper, the flaming sword appeared. Hadrian jumped forward to left side, using the wand to point the flaming sword at Gawain.

Gawain looked surprised when Hadrian suddenly ran straight at him with a spell of flame sword that he had never seen before. He tried to avoid but the flaming sword didn't lose the sight of him. Desperately, Gawain threw out the cutting curse at Hadrian a moment before the flaming sword burned and cut him deeply from abdomen to right shoulder. Meanwhile the cutting curse cut Hadrian's side of torso and the blood leaking.

Hadrian took the advantage when Gawain staggered backward in shock and pain. _Stupefy_, Hadrian cast wandlessly in nonverbal and stunned Gawain successfully.

The sounds of clap drew Hadrian's attention to his father who beamed at him. "It's impressed!" said an awed James as he was walking to Gawain.

"It's granted that you are a high rank," said James, waking Gawain up. While James gave the heal potion to Gawain to prevent the deep wounds from becoming fatal, Hadrian fixed his clothes and healed the some cuts.

After the test duel, Hadrian and James went back to the office. James looked very proud to have a great wizard son. James explained that Hadrian would get the good paid job as a high ranking Auror. Hadrian had to hide his real identity from everyone except Gawain and James.

"You will be called to come for aid or do the raids at a variety of days and time," said James, leaning back in the seat and intertwined his hands. "But your mother can't know about it. She will notice it if you leave at an odd time."

They went silent as James watched Hadrian thinking. "It is a good idea if I live alone in manor that my grandparents left for me at Godric's Hollow," said Hadrian in a strange voice. "Mother won't know if I did leave or not."

James looked hesitated, "It isn't good idea to let you to live alone. Dark wizards are growing in number and –"

"Father, you know well that I'm a capable of wizard and I surely can look after myself," Hadrian interrupted his father. "The house elf who works at manor will look after me."

James sighed and was still reluctant. "Your mother would demand where you are and you are still grounded, remember," said James, trying to make some excuses.

Hadrian smirked at his father. "You can manage it, father. You are not a marauder for nothing, but I will help you with this one. You can tell her that living alone is a part of my punishment and part of survival. It gives me the opportunity to learn how to manage the manor with finance on my own if I want to take over the Potter inheritance as an heir," said Hadrian in a soothing voice, trying to persuade his father.

To James's amazement that Hadrian could think of something like that in such a short time. James stared at him somewhat stunned for a moment. He wondered if Hadrian was always like this, plotting and deceiving so well. When he looked at his eldest son's striking emerald eyes so hard and he realized it had always been there; the dark calculating look. Suddenly, he felt very uneasy about Hadrian and felt truly threatened by this dangerous wizard.

"They are very good excuse reasons," James chuckled shortly. "Alright, I will allow you to live alone in Godric's Hollow if you keep working as an Auror until you are legal of age. I suggest you to add some wards around the manor to protect you more."

Gawain barged in, "Head Auror! There is a Death Eaters attack at Amelia Bones's house." Gawain nearly yelled in panic.

"Hadrian, this is your first mission with Gawain and other three aurors," said James solemnly. "Remember your codename will be Einar and stay in disguise."

Hadrian had to hold himself back from raising his eyebrows when he heard his code name. It meant soldier or warrior. He nodded, "Understood."

Hadrian, in a disguise, and Gawain left to meet three Aurors in rush. The three blue uniformed Aurors glanced at Hadrian oddly. They couldn't see past his shadowed face. Hadrian touched the portkey to take them directly to Amelia Bones's house.


End file.
